


Heroes and Thieves

by takeONEstep4ward



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeONEstep4ward/pseuds/takeONEstep4ward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Sherwood would be considered a Southern belle while Daryl Dixon would be considered your typical redneck. Two unlikely people, not only in friendship, but in love. However, when the Geekcaplypse strikes, status quo goes out the window and deep harbored feelings form. In the changing world, though where it becomes survival of the fittest against the undead and the living, will love become a great weakness or become a great strength?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My last story, I was not entirely pleased with and it didn't get a lot of notice. Thus, I changed things up. And this came to be, a story I am far more happy with and have put a lot more thought into. It will be a Daryl and OC romance, starting from Season 2 and continuing on. I hope all enjoy. Please comment and all that. Thank you.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own The Walking Dead, comics or television series, nor the characters. All I own is the main OC, some other OCs, and some plot points.
> 
> **Warnings:** Daryl and OC romance, swearing, crude humor, sexual content, gore, mentions types of abuse, and alcohol and drug references.

** Prologue: **

 

Even beneath the shade of the full leaves and branches within the thick woods provided little sanctuary from the summer humidity of the Georgia sun. As id the atmosphere didn’t already feel like Hell on Earth with it crumbling more and more every day thanks to the rapidly increasing undead.

Golden tresses were loosely done in a braid to try and lessen the heat accumulating along her brow and neck, a few damp strands sticking the frame of her frame of her flushed and clammy face. Loose, cool clothing felt as heavy as the backpack around her shoulders and the gun strapped to her thigh. Her body protested with every step that took her through the brush, ruddy cowboy boots crunching dead leaves and twigs as quietly as possible while pale green optics looked this way and that, left and right, up and down for any sign of suspicious movement. At the same time, keen ears kept acutely aware to any rustle.

Rustling that she ultimately heard in the near distance, sluggishly heading in her direction. Quickly, despite her exhaustion, the blonde woman ducked behind the nearest tree.

Holding her breath, ignoring how it made her more light-headed than she already felt, the lone female peered over her bare shoulder through the trunk. Closer and closer, the shuffling came until a man or at least the remnants of one, looking more like a decaying corpse than a human being, appeared within her sights. Steadily, making no sudden movements, she reached behind her to peel the small hunting knife from the back of her jeans, where it was tucked.

The Walker, the walking dead man approaching her, was close for her to strike, thus she prepared her person for exactly that. However, just as she was about to do so, a man, a living one, adorned in bloody clothing, jumped out from the woodworks, calling out to the monstrosity. And with no sign of a weapon, no less.

Was he insane? Was he trying to get himself killed?

Frantically, on instinct, the blonde acted quickly.

Springing out from her hiding place, the woman gave a mere albeit forceful flick of the wrist to send the blade into the side of the Walker’s head. With a sickening crack and gurgle, it went down motionless. Finally, it was dead with no chances of reanimating, just as the way things were supposed to be.

The man she had just saved just stared, as if dumbfounded by the sight of her, and she opened her mouth to call out to him and question his sanity—who went gallivanting through the woods these days with no way of defending themselves?—only for all the woods, breath hitching, to die on her tongue when her ears perked at the sounds of shuffling leaves. Heart lurching, the blonde shakily spun around, yanking out the silver Smith and Wesson pistol from its holster.

The arrow of a crossbow was what she came face to face with; a crossbow that she was all too familiar with. Again, her heart jolted before beginning to pound within her ribcage.

It couldn’t be…

Ever so slowly, she lifted her gaze to meet the piercing, cautious one of dark cobalt. That color of eyes and what swirled in them were things she could never forget and never thought she’d ever see again.

“ Well, if it ain’t lil’ Dare-Bear Dixon.”

“…’ey, Kit-Kat.”


	2. Chapter: One

** Chapter: One **

 

_The sounds that Katherine Sherwood had grown up to, that she would always wake up to and fall asleep every day of her life resounded in her ears, always being her sense of security, solace, and serenity, especially these days with the odd stories of the dead coming back to life and assaulting people. Horses neighed softly, exhaling deeply while hired workers and stable hands chatted to one another as they moved about the farm, fussing with the horses in and out of the stable and unloading supplies and so on. Birds chirped and Katherine’s golden retriever mix, Cody barked in the distance happily at all the ruckus. All the while, the blonde herself was brushing one of the Thoroughbreds to prepare it for its owner, a young girl, to come for her weekly riding lesson._

_“’ey, Kat. Ya in here? Kat?” called out the oh, so familiar voice of Daryl Dixon, gruff, but with a deep tenor tone of sorts._

_Blinking, the female stepped away from Shiloh to look over the half-door to see the redneck in his usual form; brown hair clinging to his temple from sweat, holey ripped clothing, and dirt/oil matting his sun-kissed skin. His face was calm, but, as usual, his blue hues were alert. However, there was a hint of unusual franticness in them._

_“Heya, Dare-Bear. What’s up?” Katherine greeted with a lopsided cheeky grin. It faltered, though when the brunet didn’t reply with any of his normal retorts to the childish nickname she had dubbed him with from childhood and became teasing, as they grew older. Instead, Daryl, after warily looking around, opened the stall and yanked Katherine out to drag her into a free one. He was hardly one for most physical contact, let alone initiating. That being, it was only natural that she became immediately concerned; he had her complete undivided attention._

_“Ya need ta come wit’ me.” Daryl all but ordered, voice low as if he was afraid of anyone listening in._

_“Wha-What?” she sputtered, taken aback._

_“ I said ‘ya need ta--’”_

_“No, no, I got that part. I meant more like what are ya talkin’ about, Daryl. Why do I need to go with you? Where? What’s going on?”_

_“Away from here. Wit’ Merle ‘nd I to our huntin’ cabin. Its safer there.”_

_Katherine’s eyebrows furrowed. “Safer?” she asked, bemused before realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She blanched. “It’s gettin’ worse…ain’t it?” she managed to breathe out, fearful of the answer._

_“They been talkin’ ‘bout evacuatin’ da town ‘nd hospitals. Take ‘em ta Atlanta. ‘Nother attack. At Joey’s bar yesterday.” Daryl told her, giving a curt nod. He rubbed the back of his neck, a deeper frown than his usual one marring his scruffy face. “Merle ‘nd I are leavin’. Soon. Ha ta grab ya first.”_

_Katherine didn’t have time to dwell on the fact that Daryl wanted her to leave with him so she’d be safe, just her. No, she had to pack. If things were getting worse in town then, it was only a matter of time before the farm was attacked by the Biters. “Gimme ten minutes to pack, tell Papa, and grab Cody?”_

_“I’ll grab Cody. Ya got five minutes.”_

_With a nod, Katherine did not need to be told twice and started to make her way out of the stables only to be stopped by a tall man with sandy blonde hair and eyes matching hers. “Keith,” Katherine said, blinking at the sudden sight of him and the displeased—and that was putting it lightly—expression upon his ruddy face._

_“Where are ya going, Katherine?” His voice was low and she knew that tone all too well; it never meant anything good for anyone, for her in particular._

_“I…uh, Daryl and I…” She could hardly formulate a proper sentence. Her eyes anxiously adverted his; his gaze gave her chills._

_“Dixon,” Keith addressed the shorter and older male beside his baby sister. “What ya doin’ here? Ya don’t got a shit today. Why’re ya botherin’ my sister?”_

_Daryl narrowed his eyes. “Takin’ her outta here ‘fore da Walkers show their ugly asses ‘round here, to..” he retorted._

_Keith scoffed, rolling his green peepers. “Walkers? Is that what they’re callin’ the ‘undead’ now?” He snorted. “Of course you’d believe in that horseshit.”_

_“It’s true, ya idjit.”_

_“The dead don’t come back to life. Only crack-heads like you and your brother would believe.”_

_Gritting his teeth, Daryl hissed out “bastard” before stepping forward, looking ready to knock the other man out, but Katherine placed a single hand upon his chest to cease his actions. That and the look in her eyes, gentler and more genuine than her sibling’s, caused the hunter to—reluctantly—do so, yet continued to glare. She turned back to her brother, taking a deep breath in order to gather enough to speak up against him._

_“He’s right, Keith. People are becomin’ reanimated and attackin’ people, slaughterin’ them like cattle. Daryl just told me that people got attacked at Joey’s bar.”_

_“And ya actually believe nutjob, Katherine?”_

_Again, Katherine had to hold Daryl back as he snapped, “It’s true, ya ignant prick!”_

_“Keith,” she started as calmly as possible. “It’s happenin’ every day. More and More. It’s all over the news.”_

_“Seen any of these things yourself?”_

_“Well, no, but--”_

_“But nothing, Katherine. It’s all just gossip. Bullshit. Smoke and mirrors.”_

_“Keith--”_

_He ignored her and moved towards Daryl to loom over him. “I don’t know what you’re tryin’ to pull, Dixon, but my sister ain’t going anywhere with trailer trash like you.”_

_Naturally, Daryl, despite the height difference, stood his ground, squaring his broad shoulders. “She can do whateva da fuck she wants.” he rebuked in a low dangerous voice before softening it, just slight, as he spoke to Katherine, “Le’s go, Kat. Merle’s waitin’.”_

_Just nodding, though hesitantly, the younger Sherwood began to follow her friend, but not before giving the older sibling one last apprehensive glance. Alas, the two did not get far. They had reached the entry of the stable when Keith called to them, to Katherine, “Are ya honestly gonna leave Papa like this? In his condition?”_

_That made her instantly stop in her tracks._

_“Kat?”_

_“…I can’t go.”_

_“Wha’? Kat, c’mon.”_

_“I can’t go, Daryl. Ya havta leave without me,” she told him seriously, face firm, but strained. “I can’t leave my family.”_

_She couldn’t. Family was family. No matter what._

_And Daryl Dixon knew all about that. That’s why, even though he looked anything but happy about it, he conceded, “Yer makin’ a mistake.”_

_Sort of._

_“I know.”_

_With that, Daryl left, grumbling curses under his breath._

_Katherine had to hold back a frown watching his retreating back, especially when Keith placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew how smug he looked and dreaded how that arrogance could soon possibly get them killed._

**~*--*~**

“Thought you were dead.” Daryl claimed.

“Nope. Alive and kickin’.” She paused seeing her hand shaking as she held her gun while her knees wobbled. “More or less. Thought you were at the cabin.”

“…Change of plans.”

“Clearly.”

Slightly, the blonde peered through her matted bangs at the stranger behind her. “Hangin’ out with suicide cases instead?” she commented dryly before speaking to aforementioned stranger, “What the Hell ya doing hootin’ and hollerin’ like a lunatic to a Walker, man? Got a death wish?”

“I had a reason.” he admitted calmly, stalking towards she and Daryl. He held himself with great authority, but the man with dark curly locks had this interesting kind of gentleness to his eyes, being a lighter blue than Daryl. The man had this thing to him that Katherine hadn’t seen in ages.

_Hope._

“Who are you? You know her, Daryl?”

“Girl I knew from my ol’ town.” As he said that, he kept his crossbow aimed at Katherine. Not that she had lowered her weapon either.

“Katherine Sherwood. Call me Kat.”

“Rick Grimes.”

“Nice to meetchya. Now, if ya haven’t loss your mind thanks to heatstroke, what was your reason then?”

“I was a distraction.”

“A distraction? You purposely wanted its attention?”

Yes, because that made him seem saner. 

“A lil’ girl is missin’.” pointed out Daryl.

“A lil’ girl is missin’?” Katherine breathed and all of the dots finally connected, causing her stomach to churn. Lowering her gun, she slowly glanced back at the Walker she had just killed. Then, her pale-hued spheres looked between the two men; Daryl had finally lowered his crossbow. “Ya don’t think…?”

“That’s what we are hoping that isn’t the case.” Rick replied, solemnly, turning away to kneel to the Walker. He yanked on a pair of work gloves.

Daryl soon joined him, pulling on his own pair, after sparing Katherine a glance. Kneeling beside the other male, he skimmed over the Walker then, furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Rick examining the filthy fingers of the monster’s head. “Whatchya doin’?”

“Checking the skin under the fingernails. There’s fresh blood around his mouth. Flesh in the teeth.”

That sounded anything but promising.

Looking around cautiously, Katherine moved to stand beside them to observe. Rick took out a tiny blade from the back of his trousers. He took a deep breath. “Only one way to figure out what he ate,” he muttered.

“Wait a sec,” Daryl caused him to stop. “How many kills ya skinned?” Rick promptly fell silent. “’Sides yer blade is dull. Mind?’ The hunter jerked his head at Katherine’s knife imbedded in the Walker’s skull.

“Go for it.”

Nodding in thanks, Daryl pulled out the blade and straddled the body. With a grunt, he brought it down to stab the Walker through the top its chest to its abdomen. Three times he did this until he could get better access to the stomach. “Now fer the fun part.”

“Rick looked like he wasn’t awaiting for what came next; he looked disgusted as is. He paled further and had to look away with a grimace as Daryl began to cut open the belly to see what was inside and sort through it, through the blackened glop within. Katherine, on the other hand, was completely impassive, arms crossed beneath her chest, green eyes only occasionally looking around for more undead; in her experience, there were always more than one.

“This doesn’t bother you?” Rick inquired with a quirked brow.

“I know him.” was her simple answer, motioning her head towards Daryl, as if that was the only explanation needed.

And in all honesty, it was all that was needed. The Sheriff had a great feeling that one had to develop quite the stomach after knowing someone like Daryl Dixon for a bit of time and those two seemed to know each other very well. Not only from their little nicknames for one another, but from their body language as well despite the fact that they had pointed their weapons at each other.

“Looks like da bastard had ‘imself a woodchuck.” Daryl finally announced.

“But no…?”

“No,” Daryl shook his head at Rick’s question.

Rick wasn’t the only one relieved. Katherine did not know the little girl, but she had a soft spot for kids and they were far too innocent for the ending world, far too innocent and young to have their lives taken so brutally and cruelly by the likes of Walkers. 

“So, if ya don’t mind me askin’, what happened? Why is a kid runnin’ about the these woods for?”

“A herd of Walkers along the highway,” Rick said, rising to his feet. He rubbed his chin where a dark five o’clock shadow was developing. “Our group tried to hide from them. Saw her and chased her into here. I found her, got the two Walkers away from her, but when I went back to the place where I had left her, she was gone.” As he spoke, the woman could see the great regret and remorse in his clear blue eyes; he felt responsible for what happened to this little girl.

“Followed her tracks, but they ran cold.” added Daryl, wiping the Walker’s blood on his shirt then, handed Katherine back her knife. “Saw no otta tracks followin’ neither.”

“So she could still be around,”

“It’s very possible.” Rick said.

“Well, we betta keep lookin’ ‘cuz,” Daryl lifted his gaze to peer through the top of the trees at the lowering sun. “We’re wastin’ light. Gonna be dark soon.”

Rick could only nod in agreement.

“I’ll help.” Katherine volunteered, having both men turn to her. She defended herself from the incredulous looks, “I’ve been travellin’ through these woods for a while. I ain’t got half the skills Daryl’s got, but he taught me a thing or two and I got a decent eye.”

Neither man said a word. Instead, Rick exchanged a silent look with Daryl, eyes searching his, before Daryl gave a small nod of his head. Rick turned back to Katherine. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Lets go.”

No one wasted another minute.

Off deeper into the woods they went, following Daryl’s tracking skills, Rick’s ambition, and Katherine’s minimal familiarity of the woods they scavenged through, calling out for Sophia, not facing anymore Walkers along the way. Nevertheless, it was to no avail. Night was falling and no signs of the child.

“We have to head back.” Rick said regrettably, looking to the darkening skies. Daryl appeared just as hesitant, but the statement couldn’t be truer. No matter how good his eyesight was, it only took him so far, especially in unfamiliar territory.

With crestfallen expressions, the two men turned on their heels to retrace their steps back to the highway. Katherine watched them go, shoulders slumping, before shaking her head, whispering a farewell, and beginning to gather sticks for a fire. The area was as a good of spot to camp as any; no different than any other night since she found herself alone.

“Wha’ da fuck ya think yer doin’, Kat?” Daryl’ voice called out to her gruffly.

Head snapping up, Katherine blinked with surprise at the sight of the two men standing there staring at her. “Uh…m-makin’ camp.” she said slowly.

“Are ya stupid? C’mon.”

“…Excuse me?”

“Come back to our people with us. We have food, water, and shelter spare. Even a shower. Not much, but we can fit ya in.” Rick told her, managing a tiny smile.

“Oh, no, no,” Katherine sputtered, shocked, shaking her head. She was touched, greatly, but she couldn’t possibly impose. Besides, when they found Sophia, she was going to need all that far more than she. “I couldn’t. Thanks, but no thanks. Thanks.”

“Don’ be an idjit, Kat. Ya can barely stand. Saw yer shakin’. Ya gotta be low on supplies, right? How long ya been out here?” commented Daryl.

She bit her lip. “…A while.”

Truthfully, she had loss track of time since the night of the attack. All she knew was that it had been long enough for her supplies to start to run incredibly thin and now, she was probably dehydrated, famished, and exhausted. God only knew if she’d make it to proper shelter before her body gave out. That did not mean that taking needed supplies from others, including Daryl, sat well with Katherine; she had depended on others for far too long.

“Then, get a move on. Yer ass is comin’ wit’ us. Le’s go.”

The fair-haired female wanted to protest except the look Daryl gave her left no room for arguments. Besides, the last time she had rejected his offer to go with him, all Hell broke loose in more ways than one. She couldn’t decline now. Thus, with a bit of reluctance, Katherine slung her backpack over her shoulders and trudged after Rick and Daryl towards the highway where they and their group was stationed for the time being.


	3. Chapter: Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that 10 people have read this story, but no comments or anything. I hope that changes for I'd really like to know what people think of this story and if they're enjoying it. Anyway, here is the next chapter and yes, I also have this posted on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Walking Dead, comics or the television series, nor its characters. All I own is my OCs and some plot points.
> 
> **Warnings:** Daryl and OC romance, crude humor, swearing, gore, sexual content, mentions types of abuse, and alcohol and drug references.

** Chapter: Two **

 

To say that Daryl and Rick’s companions were surprised to see a third face, and not the one they were expecting, would be a complete understatement. The first to ask about the newcomer was a man that held himself in the same fashion as Rick, but there was something darker in his eyes and that wasn’t because of the coloring to match his thick hair and tanned complexion. 

“Who’s this?”

“A friend,” Rick piped up, holding up a hand. He must’ve seen the aggressive caution in his chocolate hues. “She’s a friend, Shane. Knows Daryl. Helped us look for Sophia.”

A awkwardly from the stares, Katherine waved a hand. “Uh, Katherine Sherwood. Kat is fine, though.”

Introductions were made, but it was stiff and short-lived among the ten people as Carol urgently stepped towards the trip with fresh tears welling in her light-hued and anguished eyes. “Where’s Sophia? Where’s my daughter?” the short-haired mother choked out.

“We…lost track of the trail.” spoke Rick with a great deal of hesitance, a forlorn expression on his face.

Carol clasped a hand over her mouth, swallowing back a sob. “B-But she’s only twelve…she can’t be out th-there alone.”

“It’s gettin’ dark,” Daryl pointed out gently. “There’s not much we can do fer her if we can’t see.”

Those tears fell and Carol almost crumbled to the pavement, grabbing the guard railing of the car-cluttered highway. Lori, Rick’s scrawny dark-haired wife, rushed to her to wrap her up with comforting arms, rubbing her back. No one spoke, heartstrings being yanked painfully in sympathy for the crying mother, including Katherine. No child deserved to be left alone in the world, especially these days.

“How…how could y-you leave…leave her out there? _How_?” Carol cried out, looking to Rick accusingly and he couldn’t handle it. Face contorting, he turned away, disappearing into the abandoned cars. All watched him go. Katherine had never seen a man’s shoulders look so heavy with shame and guilt.

“Kat,” called Daryl from beside her, snapping the blonde from her thoughts. He jerked his head towards the parked RV. “Get yerself sumthin’ in yer stomach.” Before she could argue, thinking now was not the most appropriate of times, the brunet called out to the owner of the vehicle, a bearded elderly man with a fisherman’s hate named Dale, “’ey, grandpa. Fix Kat up wit’ sum food ‘nd water?”

“Daryl,” Shane began sternly, hands on his waist. “We can’t spare supplies for your friend. She’s a stranger.”

“Back off, Walsh. We got plenty from da cars ‘round here.” Daryl retorted. “Woman’s gonna keel ova. Been in da woods fer days.”

“ _Daryl_ ,” Shane and Katherine chided, for different reasons, but ignored them both as he nudged Katherine, who didn’t have the energy to fight really, towards the RV.

“Food,” Daryl repeated to Dale.

“Of course, of course,” the older man nodded, motioning Katherine to come inside his car. “Come on. We have enough to spare.”

That last part, Katherine felt, was directed at Shane, who probably looked quite miffed. The others, on the other hand, either was too upset by the missing child in their group or didn’t seem to mind too much, just cautious. Not that Katherine blamed them; she was a stranger, after all.

Either way, Daryl wasn’t taking no as an answer from anyone and Katherine, because of him, wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides this Dale man seemed just as stubborn as Daryl to help Katherine regain some of her strength back.

**XXX**

The sun had finally gone down and the moon replaced it, the sounds of owls and crickets arising. The group had turned in for the night once Rick had returned, loading into the trio of vehicles they had travelled in or managed to fix up, minus Daryl’s motorcycle, to sleep. Dale; Glenn, a young, soft-spoken Korean man; Andrea, a quiet, but strong-willed blonde woman; T-Dog, a big African-America gentleman with no hair and a serious cut on his forearm; Daryl, and Carol slept in the RV. Lori, Rick, and their son, Carl was in another car and Shane shacked up alone in a little sporty silver car.

Katherine was offered to sleep in any of the three cars, but the only one she felt even remotely comfortable in, though crowded, was in the RV; sleeping near Shane made her feel the least at ease. That was only because Daryl was there. Everyone else were strangers. She didn’t exactly trust them, especially Shane, and she had a feeling that they didn’t trust her, particularly Shane. It was only natural to be wary of others these days.

Yet, Katherine could not sleep.

Her body was exhausted but restless, mind plagued by numerous thoughts. And they mostly revolved around Daryl. He was alive and he actually seemed softer around the edges; a softness he rarely showed to people, especially in such a large group. She had missed him, she couldn’t deny that. She even felt safe, more than she had felt in the longest time. Maybe she should’ve left with him those few months ago, maybe then things would’ve been different, maybe so many lives would’ve been spared. If not, at least she wouldn’t have had to witness all that carnage. Perhaps that was selfish, but ignorance was bliss, right?

Besides, she was in a desperate need for a cigarette and now was probably the first time she could smoke after a very long time of not being able to do so; never had had the time considering she had never anything close to a break in the past few days.

Either way, when the area was silent and everyone was sound asleep, Katherine grabbed her mushed pack of cigarettes and quietly crept out of the RV to clear her mind in the somewhat cool night air. Just a stroll, not very far, through the cars and just one single; she was on her last pack. 

Occasionally, as she smoked, the blonde peered into the cars to see what been left behind, getting a small look into the late owner’s lives. Mostly, though, Katherine admired the stars. She was glad that that was the one thing that hadn’t changed about the world. She was grateful that there would always be those precious, beautiful balls of gas that would illuminate the skies.

“Shouldn’t ya be sleepin’, Kit-Kat?”

Katherine paused. “I should be askin’ you the same thing, Dare-Bear,”

“Don’ call me dat.”

“Then don’t call me ‘Kit-Kat’.” She faced him, offering a stick from her pack and light, which he graciously accepted—he was the primary source of her vice, after all. “I couldn’t sleep.” she admitted with a shrug of her shoulder.

“So ya go walkin’ ‘bout by yerself in da middle of da night?”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on leaving or anything. Besides, I’ve been wanderin’ around by myself for a while now, anyway.”

Daryl fell silent after that and looked away for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. Then, hesitantly, peered back to her to ask, “…Why were ya alone, Kat? Why aren’t ya wit’ Keith?”

“’Cuz he’s dead.” was her simple, dull response.

He stared. “Dead,” he said, not knowing if he should be relieved or sympathetic; Katherine had always been hard to read at moments like this. She had…or had had an “interesting” relationship with her brother—and her father. Not that he was exactly a stranger to such things. “Wha’ happened?”

Exhaling a puff of smoke as she sighed deeply, the female leaned back against the hood of a red Civic and raked a hand through her golden waves. “He and Papa were idiots. Plain and simple. Thought the farm was important than our lives and than the lives of our workers. For a while after the roadblocks were put up, we were untouched, but eventually, they came. In the middle of the day, but we never saw them coming. One suddenly appeared then, thirty. We never stood a chance.”

Daryl bit his thumbnail, frowning, before leaning against the same car beside her. “How many?” he asked softly, cigarette dangling between his lips, folding his bare arms over his chest.

“Pretty much everyone. They even Cody. _Cody_ , Daryl, my baby boy, my puppy. The only ones that made it out were Hannah, Larry, Keith, and I. That’s it.”

“Not even yer Dad?”

“No. Didn’t have the strength. Not that he wanted to leave, anyway. Tried to get me to stay. Stubborn bastard.”

Her father had been sick, dying more and more each day, so maybe his chances of survival would not have been very high and/or long, but at least he would’ve had the chance. He hadn’t been a good man, but his life was worth more than his life. He had been an outright and died as one.

Daryl was quiet again, taking a long drag, letting it all process before continuing to pry, eyes gauging the emotions swirling in hers, “So then how’d ya lose Keith?”

“His arrogance was finally his downfall and again the downfall of others,” Katherine confessed with a scoff. “We found a group, like yours, the four of us. Settled down for a bit in this lil' neighborhood until Keith decided that we had to go to Atlanta for supplies.”

“But dat place is swarmed by freaks.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” She shot him a look.

“Shit…”

“Yeah…forced everyone to go, even the kids. I thought the attack at the farm had been terrible, but Atlanta…it was like watchin’ a damn horror movie. So much carnage. The screams, the blood,” Katherine just shook her head, stomach churning at the mere thought. Her dreams were haunted by it.

“’Nd yer brother got caught up in it.”

“…Yeah,” 

More or less.

“Fuckin’ dumbass.” snorted Daryl, shaking his own head.

“He deserved it.”

“Kat…”

Face becoming pained, Katherine adverted her gaze to the male next to her. She choked out, “I should’ve gone with you and Merle.”

Daryl couldn’t agree more; he hated leaving her behind and leaving her with idiots like her brother and father, who had just caused more pain than they already had. Nonetheless, “Nuttin’ ya can do ‘bout it now.”

She sighed, looking away appearing dejected. “…true.” she murmured.

He quirked a brow. Had that not been the response she had wanted? Did he say something wrong? Was he supposed to comfort her or something? He had never been particularly good at things like things. Not even with people he knew.

Katherine changed the subject, though, her expression transforming into one of quizzical concern, “What happened to Merle?”

The Dixon brothers, when the eldest, Merle, wasn’t on jail or completely drunk or high, were completely attached at the hip. Something that Katherine hadn’t always been happy.

“He’s not…?” Katherine did not like Merle, but he was Daryl’s brother and knew how much he meant to him. He had also been a fairly decent hard worker on the farm when he actually showed up for his shift. Daryl and Merle had an “interesting” relationship, too.

Daryl tried giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder, but Katherine knew better. “Don’ know. Could be alive. Could be dead.”

She gave him an odd look. “Ya don’t know?”

“He was gone ‘fore we got ta him. Rick handcuffed him ta a pipe on a roof in Atlanta with a buncha Walkers. Went back fer ‘im ‘nd he was gone; all dat was left was his hand dat he cut off.”

Well, that was certainly a lot to take in and Katherine was quiet as she slowly did so. Then, very calmly, sh said, “I’m not surprised.”

“’ey,”

“Oh, c’mon, Daryl. No offense or nothing, I know he’s your brother and all, but he can be a total ass. I mean, it’s terrible he got left behind and had to lose a hand to survive, but the whole handcuffed parts…? He probably deserved it, honestly.”

He just huffed, silently smoking; he didn’t disagree, though.

Daryl knew all too well had his brother could be and also knew that Katherine and Merle had never gotten along; they had either ignored one another or were at each other’s throats. Yet somehow, Daryl and her had become quite friendly since he was a teenager, ever since he had began working on her family’s farm. Nevertheless, it didn’t matter. Merle was gone and Katherine was back.

_Maybe…_

No. 

Katherine returning was one thing, but Merle was another. Two different people, who deserved many different things and that included living, even in this world. And that possibly meant only being allowed to have one of them in his life. That didn’t bode well with Daryl, but if that was just reality, he just had to accept it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Katherine let out a deep sigh, smoke emitting, and rested her head upon his shoulder. Automatically, the brunet stiffened before softening, slightly, when she repeated in a murmur, “I should’ve just gone with you.”

_Maybe…_

Maybe that was the same case for Katherine. Maybe she had been dealt the same hand. Maybe she couldn’t have both either, that she couldn’t have her family and him. She had lost her brother and regained him. Her family had never liked him and Merle had never liked her. It had always been one or the other; they always had to choose and fate had finally chosen for them it seemed.

Pausing for a moment before doing so, Daryl placed an arm around her shoulder, patting it. “Yer here now. Dat’s what matters.”

And for the first time in what had felt like an eternity, Katherine smiled up at him. Daryl could not resist the small twitch of his lips upwards. Then, as quickly as it came, it dropped and he nudged her arm. “C’mon. Should head back. Ya need ta sleep.” he urged.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Katherine released an overly dramatic sigh, rolling her green eyes. “Calm your tits, _Dad_. I’m going, I’m going.”

Snuffing out her Marlboro beneath her boot, she started back to the RV, yet stopped, smirking cheekily when Daryl called out, disgruntled, “Don’ call me dat!”

“Whatever ya say, _Dare-Bear_ ~” She shot aforementioned smirk over her scrawny shoulder before continuing on her way, weaving her way through the cars.

Just watching her go, savoring his last moments with his cigarette, Daryl shook his head. He couldn’t help feeling amused, along with slightly relieved, though; he had seen a tiny glimpse of the old Katherine, the Katherine he knew and not the cold one he had met in the forest. Eventually, the put out his own smoke and trailed after her.

**XXX**

_Katherine and Daryl had a good six years between them, so she had been nine and he, fifteen when they had first met._

_Merle, being the older Dixon, had already been working on the Sherwood farm for a while, so he had managed to work up enough of a repute with the family or at least enough so to convince old man Nathan Sherwood to hire his baby brother, Daryl. Then again, Merle might’ve caught him on a day he was feeling particularly ill—early days of his brain tumor Either way, Keith wasn’t happy and Katherine could easily see that._

_However, maybe it was childish naivety, but the little girl felt that Daryl wasn’t exactly cut from the same cloth as Merle. There was just something about the way the adolescent held himself, something in those blue peepers of his. Or maybe it was from the small fact that Daryl was quiet and focused—and slightly fidgety—while Merle was boisterous and all over the place._

_He kept to himself mostly, barely speaking unless spoken to while he worked, just silently and efficiently doing his shift—or Merle’s when he was too “busy” or “sick”—and then, went home. Keith claimed that Daryl’s detachment was because he was smug and thought he was better than everyone else despite the fact that he was a redneck lowlife, just like his brother. Katherine just thought he was lonely. And she knew how that felt._

_That being, the blonde child, one day, decided to become his friend, so she sought him out during one of his shifts._

_She found him in the stables, tending to the horses, mucking out the stalls. The tiny child, who would grow into a tall woman, scrambled onto a haystack and peered up at him, kicking her feet. “Hi,” she greeted sweetly._

_He paused in his work and blinked, turning to her. Then, slowly, “…’ey,”_

_He went back to work._

_“Do ya remember my name?”_

_Daryl stopped again to stare at her steadily. He nodded slowly. “Katherine.”_

_“Kat.” she almost ordered with a deep-set frown, but it appearing more like a pout._

_“…Kat.”_

_And back to work he went._

_“And you’re Daryl.”_

_“…Yeah,”_

_Silence fell and Daryl did not mind all that much, except for the fact that the youngest Sherwood kid kept staring at him, watching intently. It was beginning to unnerve; he felt like she was staring into his soul even though he knew that wasn’t possible._

_Why was she there? Why was she speaking to him? Why was she just staring? Why was she even alone? Usually, her brother, Keith kept her close by, never allowing to get even within five feet of him or his brother and he, though younger than Daryl, warned him to stay away or he’d fire both Dixon brothers; he couldn’t risk that. But Daryl couldn’t just snap at her and tell her to get lost. She was the boss’ kid, after all, and kids tended to run their little traps._

_Thus, as gently as possible, he spoke, looking to her, “Where’s yer ol’ man or brother? Shouldn’t ya be wit’ ‘em or sumthin’?”_

_Shrugging, Katherine’s gaze adverted downward at her once swinging legs, her whole demeanor changing. That caused Daryl to quirk an eyebrow. “…They don’t like me much. Papa doesn’t talk to me and Keith can be a meanie.”_

_Well, that had certainly caught the young man off guard. Yet, if those words hadn’t, Katherine’s next ones certainly did as she looked up at him with big doe-like eyes, “Is that why you’re so quiet? ‘Cuz your family is mean to you, too?”_

_His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her._

_Who was this kid? How was she able to tell something like that? She had always seemed so innocent and airy. Merle had said so and Daryl had found himself not being able to argue as the little girl would always be daydreaming, doodling, singing, and falling over those stumpy little legs of hers._

_But now…_

_“Will you be nice to me? I’ll be nice to you. Be your friend. And you be mine?”_

_How could he say ‘no’ to a sweet face like that?_

_Swallowing thickly, Daryl gave a jerky nod of his head. “Sure…”_

_And suddenly, the whole stable lit up when Katherine smiled. He was almost tempted to do the same._

_With that, she hopped off the hay, nearly tripping, and started for the exit, waving her hand, “Bye, bye, Dare-Bear! See ya later!”_

_Daryl watched her, ponytail bobbing, waving meagerly in return only to falter when his mind registered what she had just called him._

_He blinked slowly, making a face. “…Dare-Bear?”_

_From then on, Katherine had followed Daryl like a baby duckling. Daryl hardly minded because he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her alone. Neither wanted the other to ever feel lonely ever again._


	4. Chapter: Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so....um, yeah, ya'll wanna gimme some feedback on whether you're enjoying it? Just a little? Anyway, short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own The Walking Dead, comic or television series, nor its characters. All I own is my OCs and some plot points.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Daryl and OC romance, swearing, crude humor, sexual content, gore, mentions types of abuse, and alcohol and drug references.

** Chapter: Three **

 

Katherine stirred at the sounds of ruckus from outside the RV. It sounded an awful lot like an argument, but couldn’t be entirely sure considering her brain was slothfully awakening.

Moaning softly, the female rose and raked a hand through her ruffled, tangled mass of hair. She rubbed her eyes, yawning, and looked around with slightly blurry vision to see that no one was around; the RV was empty except for her. Furrowing her slender brows, Katherine stretched her achy arms over her head stretching her back as well and yanked on her boots and blue plaid, flannel shirt. Then, after throwing her golden locks into a braid, she stepped out of the RV.

The sun blinded her for a moment before blinking at the squabble between Andrea, Rick, and Shane while the rest of the group, some anxiously and some impatiently, watched, all equipped with different kinds of blades. Even Carl had one. From what it sounded like Andrea wasn’t too keen on not being equipped with a gun. In all honesty, she sounded a lot like a kid being denied dessert before dinner.

Katherine just moved to an irritably shuffling Daryl, his crossbow slung over his shoulders. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Headin’ out ta search fer da girl. All of us. Try ‘nd cover more of da grid.” he explained in a low voice.

“Why didn’t ya wake me up before then, doofus?” she scolded, lips pursed.

Bemused, the hunter shot her a look.” Ya wanna help or something?” He had figured that she’d want to rest; she had needed it, after all.

She deadpanned and lightly punched his shoulder. “No, you idiot. I wanna stay here and eat all your damn food.”

Shaking her head, Katherine approached Rick and tapped his shoulder, causing him to be torn from his argument with Andrea and looking relieved to be. “I wanna help,” she proclaimed.

Like he had yesterday, the Sheriff appeared pleasantly surprised. “Kat, you don’t have to. You’ve done more than enough. This isn’t your problem,” he said softly.

Katherine had to resist rolling her eyes again. “A lil’ girl is out there by herself, terrified. That doesn’t sit well with me. That wouldn’t sit well with anyone with a heart. Besides, you guys gave me food, water, and shelter; I gotta pay ya back for that.” she explained boldly. Besides, even though she had been deterred by exhaustion, something that still crippled her, she had felt Shane’s color upon her for their precious supplies; she could feel it stabbing the back of her head even now. She was getting tired of it real quick.

Rick didn’t push, glad that Katherine was willing to help though she had no obligations to do so. Yes, she had used some supplies, but she had desperately needed it and she had been so generous to help yesterday. She owed them nothing.

“You got weapons ‘cuz we’re not protectin’ your ass, girly.” Shane piped up from behind.

Scowling, Katherine gave him a hard expression. “No, I killed Walkers with my strikingly gorgeous looks.” she retorted, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “I ain’t no fool, officer. I got a gun and knife in the RV.”

He scoffed after narrowing her eyes. “ _Good_ ,” And that was all he said to her, turning away, and stalking away towards the woods. “Let’s move out!”

Katherine adverted her gaze back to Rick when the man sighed deeply. He gave her an apologetic look while mouthing that he was sorry for his best friend’s behavior. Then, he gently nudged her to retrieve her weapons. “Go get your gun and knife.”

“ _She_ gets to use a gun?” 

It was now Andrea’s turn to take a jab at the stranger of their little group.

Rick had to refrain from making a face. Instead, the leader said calmly to the other blonde as if speaking to a sullen child, “I will not take her gun; its not my place. But she will use her knife. Her gun is just a precaution. Right?” He glanced to Katherine for help.

Not wanting to cause issues among his group nor waste more time, Katherine simply nodded. “Yeah. Besides, I’m low on ammo. Ain’t gonna waste it.”

Andrea, too, had been rendered silent, but also like Shane, she didn’t the least bit happy as she followed the departing group. Risk just sighed again and patted Katherine’s shoulders, apologizing again and urging her to get what she needed.

Katherine did not waste another moment, equipping herself. Just as she was about to run after the others as they were starting to disappear into the brush, Dale called out to her; he and T-Dog had to remain behind to rest and fix the broken hose in the RV—Katherine had been relieved that the water had still been running. She looked back at the elderly man expectantly.

“Yeah?” she asked, a bit hastily; she didn’t want to lose sight of the group

He approached her to say in a low voice, though T-Dog looked far too out of it to listen in (he looked worse than yesterday), “Andrea is harmless, but watch out for Shane.”

She paused, shocked, yet not, by his warning. 

Did he know something she didn’t? Had he seen her discomfort by the other police officer, that she had sensed something know quite right about Shane? 

Either way, keeping a composed face, Katherine gave a nod and then, hurried after the group.

**XXX**

How long they had been trudging through the woods, Katherine had no idea. All she knew was that the sun was high and feeling a lot hotter than yesterday or maybe that was because she was still feeling terribly exhausted and heavy; her adrenaline of trying to survive alone had finally worn out now that she had some security (AKA Daryl). Everyone was quiet, though, except for their light, meaningful steps and panting. And so far, the group was having very little success of finding Sophia.

That was until they all heard church bells in the distance.

Hope welled in their chests, alighting their faces before beginning to race through the trees and bushes in the direction of the sound. Before long, fuelled by this aforementioned hope, the small group came to an opening out of the woods to see a white chapel, looking quaint as it was surrounded by a small graveyard. Everyone looked to it wide-eyed, drinking it in, praying that that was the source of the noise and that the ringing meant a discovery of Sophia.

That was until Shane had to be the ball-buster. 

“Rick, that can’t be it. There’s no steeple.” he managed to pant out.

However, Rick either ignored him or had great hope for the church, needing to make sure because soon that curly-haired man had bolted, running across the lawn towards the establishment. Shane cursed, rolling his eyes before chasing after him. No one hesitated to follow quickly behind.

Daryl, Rick, and Shane were the first inside, carefully opening to door to reveal so Sophia, no living beings, but three Walkers sitting in the pews, dressed in their Sunday best. The three men attacked swiftly and efficiently, using large blades, while the others stepped back, the stronger protecting the weaker and/or more fearful. It wasn’t long before the chapel was cleared of any threats, stained with fresh blood.

“Sophia!” Rick called out, boomingly to receive no response.

At the lack of reply, Daryl peered up at the statue of Jesus hanging on the cross over the altar with a somewhat cynical expression. “Takin’ requests, JC?” Though, he hadn’t expected any kind of answer, the hunter just shook his head, scoffing and turning away to join the others lingering, now solemnly, outside.

No one outside had to ask whether the girl was in there; the men’s discouraged expressions were evident enough. So was Shane’s claim from within to Rick that everyone could hear, “I told you, man. She ain’t here. There’s no steeple. No bell.”

Almost as if on cue, the church bell rang, resounding throughout the building and the yard, causing everyone to jump and rush to the side of the church.

More disappointment befell them.

“It’s…on a timer…” Daryl confirmed, throwing up his hands as Glenn angrily ripped open the power box to yank the wiring out resulting in depleting the now paining noise.

Carol choked back a sob from beside Katherine. “I’m g-going back…back inside f-for a bit…” Shakily, the distraught mother hurried inside.

Frowning deeply, Rick and Carl filed in after her to keep her company and probably do their own praying. The rest, though, also feeling bad for the mother, occupied themselves otherwise. Andrea felt the need to sit down against one side of the church, Shane and Lori stood in the front, scoping out the area or chatting in hushed voices or both, and Glenn, Katherine, and Daryl checked out the side that wasn’t occupied and the back of the building. Katherine also took the small amount of downtime as a chance to smoke.

“Mmm?” Katherine hummed, holding out the crumbled pack to the young Korean man anxiously standing next to her.

Glenn politely declined while holding back a cough. “I don’t smoke.” he, said, shaking his head.

“Would calm ya down a bit. Ya look like ya gotta take a piss, man.” she muttered through the process of lighting the cigarette between her lips.

He stared at her strangely, incredulously, pursing his lips. “How can _you_ be so calm?”

Glenn had known this woman for less than a day, but he could tell, despite how she looked, somewhat sophisticated and brought up by well-off family from her designer jeans—now ripped and dirty—and once manicured nails, she seemed to share similar traits with Daryl. Katherine held her composure with almost eerie calmness and some dry sarcasm. She was quiet, distant, and maybe a little cold with a hint of compassion mixed in—she had offered to help search without asking for anything in return. Long story short, Glenn hadn’t been surprised when Rick said she and Daryl were old friends, and seemed like close friends at that. What he was surprised about was how cool-headed she acted.

Katherine shrugged idly. “No point in gettin’ all disheartened by a couple setbacks. Just gotta keep our heads up. Just think of it as one less place we need to work.”

“But also lowers our chances of finding her alive.” he pointed out.

“Well, if ya wanna see things as half empty, sure.”

“…Do you think she’s still alive then, Kat?”

“She wouldn’t be wastin’ ‘er time if she didn’t.” Daryl interjected, appearing before them, gratefully taking a cigarette when Katherine had offered him one and a light.

The blonde just gave a nod, as that was the only answer that needed to be said.

Glenn’s lips twisted in a pensive, concerned frown before speaking hesitantly, not being able to voice what was on his mind, “But you don’t know Sophia or us. I know we helped you out and all, but this is beyond giving you supplies. This has nothing to do with you.” His tone held no malice, just pure honesty. He, like the others, had his reservations about Daryl’s friend for that was just how this new world had conditioned them to feel. Trust had to be earned, especially in their tightknit group. And a random stranger offering to help them, no questions asked was a tad suspicious, especially after Dr. Jenner.

“’ey. Watch what ya say,” Daryl growled, warningly.

Katherine placed a soothing hand upon her friend’s chest before turning to regard the other male, speaking steadily, “I’m not askin’ for your group to trust, I’m not. I completely understand. But I really have no ulterior motives in helpin’ ya’ll find Sophia. Honest. Sure, I wanna show my gratitude for yesterday, but there’s a lil’ girl out there. A _kid_ for Chrissake. I cannot stomach that, even if Walkers didn’t exist. God only knows how many of us survivors are left. The living should be helpin’ each other survive. That’s just how I feel.”

There was a pregnant pause as the Asian male stared at the flaxen-haired female for the longest time, searching her dirty, clammy face for any sign of falseness. Except when he noticed the oddly softened expression of Daryl, looking at Katherine admiringly, Glenn knew she was truly doing this out of the goodness of her heart. He respected that; he could see why Rick and dale had approved of her so quickly.

Thus, he dropped the subject and decided to lighten the mood as his way of showing Katherine she was all right in his book, “So how do you and Daryl know each other? You guys dated or something?’ He was joking. Mostly.

Thankfully, Katherine took it as a kind jest as she laughed, shaking her head. “Well, that was random!”

Glenn hadn’t thought she was capable of laughter and was about to smile when Daryl, on the other hand, glared at him, making him shrink back, swallowing thickly. “She’s a _friend_ ,” he retorted swiftly. “Not dat dat’s any of yer goddamn business.”

“Calm your tits, Dare-Bear. He was just messin’.” Katherine reassured with a teasing tone.

“… _Dare-Bear_?” Glenn had to resist guffawing aloud, but could not help the twitch of a smile at the childish nickname for the hotheaded redneck; he never thought anyone would have the courage to speak to Daryl in such a fashion, friend or not.

“ _Shuddap,_ ” Daryl snapped at Glenn then, looked to Katherine, who didn’t look at all fazed by the glower. “’Nd _don’t_ call me dat, dammit.”

“Oh, don’t be such a grumpy-gus. Lighten up. Doesn’t help any if everyone is all tense and huffy.”

“Yer such a dumbass.”

“But ya love me.”

Just shaking his head, Daryl pivoted on his heel after putting out his cigarette. He grumbled to himself about “crazy woman” as he went to scoping out the area. Katherine and Glenn couldn’t help smiling with amusement, for different reasons, as they watched him go. Glenn thought he’d never see an exchange, particularly concerning Daryl. They had to be very close to be behaving that way towards each other.

So, this time as he playfully nudged the blonde, the young man’s inquiry was serious, a knowing smile upon his lips, “So then you two were together before all this? Can see it on your face.”

That was when all humor left her face and her cool expression returned. “Just friends, Glenn. Nothing more.” Her voice was more composed than Daryl’s, but it held a similar edge. Not to mention, she had stalked off in the same tense fashion, leaving Glenn flabbergasted, blinking profusely.

Okay, so that was a sensitive subject…

Sighing deeply, Glenn’s shoulders slumped; he did always have a proper controlling his word vomit. Those two were alike; he didn’t understand them at all. Either way, he did not have much time to dwell on it as Rick called everyone to gather around and listen for their next plan of action.

They were to be splitting up.

Rick and Shane were going one way, taking Carl with them, which Lori had been uneasy about at first, but ultimately allowed his tag along. The rest was to head back into the way they came towards the interstate; Daryl giving Lori an extra pistol he had picked up during the group’s search from a man who had opted out before the world went completely to shit—much to Andrea’s dismay. The extra gun holder was so that the group didn’t just have Daryl and Katherine to reply on in case things got particularly hectic.

Once that was all settled and everyone said their goodbyes, some more bitter than others, the group departed, going their designated areas and quickly. Everyone wanted to cover as much ground as they could before night fell.

They were going to find this girl. No matter how long it took and Katherine was determined to help for as long as the group permitted her to do so. After that…well, she didn’t want to worry about crossing that bridge just yet.


	5. Chapter: Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and to the one person who gave it a kudos, much appreciated. Keep it coming. I hope you enjoy this next segment.

** Chapter: Four **

 

_It was an anniversary and not a particularly cheerful anniversary._

_It was the fifteenth anniversary of Katherine’s mother’s death and she had been the only one to show up and visit the woman’s grave. Then again, no one knew that she was there or probably cared, especially her father, who was pretty delusional these days; sometimes, he mistook her as her mother and those would be the only times he’d acknowledge her presence. As for Keith, he didn’t care about the anniversary, but he would certainly care when he found out Katherine was gone._

_Long story short, the adolescent had basically run away._

_The moment she had woke up that morning and discovered that neither her brother nor father hadn’t cared what day it was, Katherine became fed up. She left, not even bothering to with school, taking whatever her backpack could hold. They could do whatever they wanted to her, but forgetting the day Sarah Sherwood died was another._

_Katherine had never even met her mother and she clearly cared far more about the woman than the other two did._

_So, there she was, standing before her mother’s grave, a tombstone that was only tended to by Katherine with a bouquet every year and the occasional cleaning up. All was silent, except for the whispering of the autumn breeze and Katherine’s only company was the graves that surrounded her._

_“Ya could’ve told someone where ya goin’, y’know?”_

_Or so she had thought…_

_Katherine kept her back to him as she said softly, “No one cares.”_

_“That’s not true,” Daryl countered curtly, approaching her from behind, hands tucked into his jeans’ pockets. “Yer brother was kickin’ up a storm when yer school called sayin’ ya played hooky.”_

_Inwardly, the blonde winced, but did her best to keep her composure as she retorted coolly, “If he really cared, he would’ve come himself instead of sendin’ you, especially if he could remember what fuckin’ day it was.”_

_“’Nd wha’ fay would dat be, huh?”_

_Instead of verbally replying, the teenager pointed to the grave standing before them._

_Daryl was silent for a moment as he glanced to her then, to the aforementioned grave. Dark cobalt orbs read the elegant engraving before his annoyed concern ebbed away at what he had taken in. “…Yer mom.” It wasn’t a question. The grave and Katherine’s face was answer enough. Besides, Merle had told him long ago that their boss’ wife was long since gone, but he had never known the reason nor had the heart to ask._

_Katherine kept her solemn gaze forward. “she died givin’ birth to me. Complications. Today’s the anniversary.”_

_That made Darcy falter._

_If today was the day that her mother had died while giving birth to her that meant today was also Katherine’s birthday. No wonder she never celebrated it, let alone mentioned it._

_Chest tightening further, he bit down on his thumbnail, only biting harder when Katherine continued to speak, “Papa and Keith blame me for her passin’.” That was why they either ignored her or took their mourning out on her physically and mentally. Though, now that she was older and started to apparently look more and more like her mother, her father had become slightly more affectionate AKA he just spoke to her._

_“…I don’t entirely blame them, but--”_

_“That’s bullshit.”_

_Eyes widening, Katherine snapped her head to Daryl, who looked more pissed than she had ever seen him and, at first, she thought it was directed at her until she saw that he was looking anywhere but her and her mother’s grave. “It ain’t yer damn fault yer mom died. It just happened ‘nd fuck yer asshole father ‘nd brother fer makin’ya feel dat way. No baby is at fault fer anything.”_

_How could her family make her feel that way? How could they blame her for something she had had no control over? Katherine had just been born for crying out loud. How could they just thrown such a burden upon her? At least with his father and brother, he knew he deserved it, but Katherine…? All the girl deserved was to have endless reasons to smile; she deserved to be happy._

_“But--”_

_“No, buts, Kat.” Daryl swiftly cut her off through his gritted teeth, his anger growing from the fact that she was actually going to argue with him. “It ain’t yer fault, dammit. It ain’t. ya hear me?”_

_“Daryl--”_

_“Ya hear me?” That time, his tone was a lot firmer and Katherine worried her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes searching his. He was a very stubborn man, she knew, and she also knew that he wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. Besides, she just didn’t have the energy to argue even if Daryl had left room for it._

_That being, sighing, body slumping, the teen nodded. “Yeah… I hear ya…”_

_“Good,” Nodding curtly, the young man moved around Sarah Sherwood’s tombstone towards a small patch of a lovely white blossoms down the path a bit to snatch one up off its stem. Then, the male returned to the gravestone to place the bloom among the bouquet resting against it. Silently, blinking, surprised, Katherine watched._

_And having her stare so intently made Daryl shuffle awkwardly. “It’s a Cherokee Rose,” he explained quickly, trying to sound nonchalant. “When da Native Americans were bein’ kicked outta their homes on da way out West, alotta kids ‘nd family wound up dyin’ from disease ‘nd starvation ‘nd a lot got lost ‘nd shit. So da Cherokee women cried fer da ones they lost ‘nd legend says dat these flowers grew from their tears fer their loves ones.”_

_And that was all that needed to be said._

_Katherine understood and it brought a small albeit genuine smile to her face. Cupping Daryl’s cheek, she kissed his free one, whispering afterwards, “Thank you.”_

_If she didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn she saw the brunet blush. However, after she released him, he had looked away too quickly before she could make sure. Her smile grew either way. Daryl never ceased to surprise him; how Keith didn’t like him, she didn’t know._

_Regaining his composure after a few moments of silence to recover from embarrassment (Daryl) and to pay respect (both Daryl and Katherine), Daryl slung an arm over Katherine’s shoulder, causing her to look to him quizzically. "’Nuff of this drama bullshit, ‘m takin’ ya out ta celebrate.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Its yer birthday, right? Means ya gotta celebrate.”_

_“Oh, I don’t--”_

_“Yer mom would want it.”_

_Katherine made a face. “…That’s not fair.”_

_“Don’ care. Takin’ ya out ‘nd yer gonna like it.”_

_“…Fine. Where are ya gonna take me then?”_

_“Golden Coral.” he stated, steering her towards the exit iron gates, arm still around her slender shoulders._

_That caused Katherine burst of in a fit of laughter. “Golden Coral? Seriously? Oh, yeah, that’s real classy, Dare-Bear.”_

_“’ey, I ain’t got da same kinda cash ya got, Princess Kit-Kat,” Katherine chuckled harder, bringing a smile to Daryl’s face. “Be grateful ‘m takin’ yer sorry ass anywhere, woman. I didn’t havta come out here like yer brother’s errand boy.”_

_“Oh, my sincerest apologies. I’m greatly honored to be havin’ the great Daryl Dixon payin’ for a nonstop salad bar and chocolate fountain.”_

_“Damn straight.”_

_Ever since that day, every year, Katherine didn’t visit her mother’s grave alone._

**XXX**

Katherine had had her share of awkward/tense passages through the woods when she had managed to trick Keith into thinking she was sleeping over a friend’s house so she could go hunting with Daryl and Merle. That being, the trip would always be a bit tense because…well, Merle wasn’t the biggest fan of her and wasn’t the least bit tickled when Katherine would tag along. The only reason he had allowed her to continually come along and not rat her out was because eventually she had become a decent enough of a shot and didn’t freak out from seeing blood.

Either way, those awkward hunting trips were in the past and couldn’t even compete to the tense-filled trudge through the woods now in search for Sophia. Carol was upset and was on the brink of tears every moment that passed and Andrea was silently fuming that she didn’t get to carry a gun while the others tried to ignore it all and focus on the task at hand; the only person truly capable of that seemed to be Daryl. 

Finally, though, someone had addressed these little issues.

Lori Grimes, and that was mostly because these problems pertained to her—or her husband—and she had become fed up.

Her tone, at first, towards Carol was slightly gentle as the group took a small break, “Sweetie, I can’t even begin to imagine how you feel, but you have to _stop_ blaming Rick. I see it on your face every time you look at him. And _you_ ,” Her voice became harsher when regarding Andrea as she thrust her borrowed gun from Daryl to her. “Take it. You clearly want it so badly. I’m getting sick and tired of the dirty looks.”

Carol and Andrea exchanged looks, Carol’s expression being a bit more wary than Andrea’s, yet the other blonde woman of the group was apprehensive in taking aforementioned gun from Lori.

Shaking her dark head, almost as if disgusted, Lori let out a huff as she plopped herself down on a fallen tree. She went on, “Rick is trying his downright best; he is not perfect. The minute Sophia ran, he ran right after and I didn’t see anyone doing that. He is doing what he thinks is right by this group, but if you think can do this by yourself, go right ahead. _No one_ is stopping you. _Go_.”

Silence fell.

Carol and Andrea looked away guiltily while Glenn and Katherine exchanged somewhat impressed looks; Lori had been harsh, but the woman certainly spoke her mind, saying what needed to be said. Daryl seemed completely focused on looking for Walkers, always on the watch, anxious to keep moving.

Clearing her throat, eyes avoiding Lori’s, Andrea held the pistol back out to her. Katherine supposed that that was her quiet and reluctant apology. Lori assessed her for a moment before nodding in gratitude and took the weapon back.

Carol was the first to speak hesitantly, “So…then, what do we do?”

“Same thing we’ve been doin’. Keep trudgin’ on in searchin’ fer dat lil’ girl, obviously.” Daryl finally integrated himself into the conversation, pulling his keen gaze from the depths of the woods.

No one could object to that statement. Sophia was their key concern right now and they were wasting the light sitting around feeling sorry for themselves or pointing fingers at one another. Thus, picking themselves up, the group started to continue onward or was going to when the others noticed Carol and Andrea lagging behind, attempting to comfort each other. From how it sounded, Andrea had lost her little sister, Amy—made Katherine wonder how many other had lost someone to the Walkers.

Daryl had become much too impatient, wanting to move on and now. So, with a bit of a scowl, he dropped in on their conversation, speaking sternly, “Y’know wha’ all this hopin’ ‘nd prayin’ is worth? Not a damn thing. We are gonna find dat lil’ girl ‘nd she’s gonna be just fine.”

Everyone stared at the hunter with evident astonishment. Though, Katherine had a small smile on her face, approbation reflecting in her pale green hues.

“Am I da only one who believes in zen ‘round here?” He scoffed, turning away to go back to leading the group. “Good Lord, people.”

Carol still looked shocked, but the others now held the same amount of amusement and reverence as Katherine; they were even smiling.

As he passed, Katherine clapped her hand against Daryl’s back. “Wise words, Buddha.” she teased to lighten the mood for the others further; they needed to keep their spirits high, particularly Carol.

“Oh, shuddap,” Daryl snipped.

Holding back a laugh before following her childhood friend, Katherine shot the group a wink over her shoulder without Daryl saying. There were even bigger smiles; she thought she had even seen a ghost, a sliver, of a grin on Carol’s flustered face.

They trudged onward with newfound hope or so Katherine thought. Ar least the atmosphere felt a bit more at ease as the group moved, leaves and twigs crunching and snapping beneath their feet. Everyone’s eyes were ardent and their ears, attentive for any signs of Sophia and, of course, for Walkers. Daryl and Katherine remained at the front of the group with their weapons prepped. Lori and Glenn lagged behind to cover the backs of the rest.

All was quiet and surprisingly serene. And then, suddenly, a gunshot, rung out throughout the woods, causing everyone to jump nearly out of their skin. Birds screeched and took to the skies. The group peered to one another fretfully, hearts picking up in their pace.

Daryl did his best to act like the temporary leader, keeping a calm person. “C’mon,” he shepherded. “We gotta keep movin’. We’re losin’ light. C’mon. Sure they’re alright.” He meant Rick, Shane, and Carl for that seemed to come in the direction they left.

No one looked too convinced, especially Lori, but complied; no one wanted to waste anymore time. The more time they wasted, the less chance they had of finding Sophia and alive. That could fuel anyone to press on with a conscious.

So on and on they trekked, moving gradually with the setting sun. Regrettably, by the time dusk had fallen, the group was as empty-handed as to where Sophia was as they were from the beginning. Only change was that they were worse for wear, dirtied clothes plastered to their just as dirtied flesh like a second skin thanks to sweat.

They had to retreat back to the interstate, retrace their steps and try again tomorrow. They were all unwilling, but fact was fact and Daryl had encouraged the company by saying they had covered a lot of ground and that they’d definitely find Sophia tomorrow.

Katherine was actually pleasantly surprised by how much leadership skills Daryl was showing. In all the time she had known him, despite how independent he was, the brunet had always been a follower, of sorts, mostly following Merle. Except now, though, she knew he’d never take full advantage, he had great potential to be a leader and a great one. He was slowly and discreetly revealing all of his good traits, traits that he had rarely shown, even to her. Katherine was proud of her friend, pleased by the change; she wondered if the others noticed or at least appreciated it.

Screams abruptly broke the blonde from her thoughts.

Jumping, startled, everyone whipped around to come to the haunting conclusion that the shrieks belonged to none other than the lighter-haired blonde for she was the only one who was missing. “Andrea!” Panicking, everyone rushed to her aid, following her screams.

They were all too late.

Someone wasn’t, though.

A pretty brunette with short hair was the savoir. She had rode in on a horse, swinging a baseball bat with great force in a gallop. The bat collided with the attacking Walker promptly knocking it off of a desperately struggling Andrea.

“Lori Grimes?” the new face asked hurriedly, breathlessly.

Andrea had not yet calmed her heart enough to tell the female rider “no”, but thankfully, Lori had mustered enough breath to choke out in wonder and disorientation, “I’m…I’m Lori Grimes.”

The brunette snapped her head to her, eyes only taking in Lori. “You need to come with me right now!” she ordered. “It’s your son, Carl! He’s been shot! Your husband, Rick sent me!”

And that was all the motivation Lori needed to dump her backpack and hop up on the back of the horse behind the stranger.

“’ey! We don’ know dis girl!” Daryl exclaimed, but his words fell on deaf ears.

“Rick says there’s more of you, right? On the interstate? Grab them! There’s a farm a mile up! Says ‘Greene’ on the mailbox!” the brunette woman told them.

And with that, they were gone.

And with that, the group remaining was stunned into silence.

Then, “Never a dull moment with you people, is it?” spoke Katherine.


	6. Chapter: Five

** Chapter: Five **

“I can’t go. I’m not leaving.”

Carol could not even fathom how the others could even suggest leaving, not now, anyway. She, too, of course, was worried about Carl being shot and wanted to be there for her friends and, of course, she was worried about T-Dog’s deteriorating health, but her daughter, her little girl, was still out there. She couldn’t just up and leave, she just couldn’t. Sophia was all she had left.

The others frowned, torn, knowing the poor mother’s plight. They, too, were concerned for the well-being of that little girl and for the well-being of their friends.

“If Sophia came back and we were gone, that’d be awful.” Andrea stated. “We can’t just leave.”

“Then, I’ll stick ‘round fer tonight in da RV.” Daryl offered.

“So will I.” Katherine added from beside him.

Carol brightened, if only slightly. “Thank you.” she breathed appreciatively. The two gave her nods in return.

“If the RV is staying then, so am I.” Dale piped up.

“I’m in.” Andrea also volunteered.

“Well, if everyone else is staying, I am--”

“No, not you, Glenn.” the oldest member of the group cut the Korean off, much to the young man’s dismay. “You have to take T-Dog and go.”

“But--” Glenn started to protest.

“T-Dog is getting worse. Look at him, Glenn.” Dale motioned to the only person standing away from the group, looking away as he swayed slightly on his feet. “He has a very serious blood infection. If he doesn’t get help and soon, he’s going to die.”

Glenn didn’t have a rebuttal after that. Daryl had something to say, though. “Why didn’ an’one say anythin’ sooner? I got Merle’s stash.”

Upon that statement, the brunet moved over to his sibling’s motorcycle only to scowl at a piece of cloth flung over it before grabbing a plastic bag from within a satchel draped over the back of the bike. “Don’ put yer dirty rag on my brother’s bike, ol’ man,” he barked curtly, throwing said rag at Dale then, placed the plastic bag filled with pills in smaller baggies, canisters of medication, and a packet of cocaine. “Got sum wicked painkillers,” He tossed those to Glenn. “’Nd…yeah, sum doxycycline.” He threw that over as well. “Ain’t da generic shit neither. First-rate. Merle got da clap on da occasion.” He had said it so nonchalantly.

“Oh, yeah. That’s right.” Katherine’s voice was just as careless. Then, her green orbs looked over the contents of the bag. “What else ya got in there?”

Instantly, her child friend narrowed his eyes and snatched up the bag. “Nuttin’ fer you.”

She blinked, taken aback by his abrupt reaction. “Wha-What? I was just askin’, man.”

“’Nd I was jus’ answerin’.”

“I didn’t want anything.”

Not unless he had a carton of smokes in there.

“ _Good_.”

He turned away to put Merle’s stash back in its proper place, leaving Katherine downright dumbfounded and annoyed. She looked to the others, hoping they had any idea as to why Daryl had responded that way. Alas, they looked just as stumped as she.

So, scoffing and shaking her head, Katherine threw up her hands. “Y’know what? Whatever. I’m too fuckin’ tired to care right now.” she grumbled as she stomped towards the RV.

Her body was still out of sorts from dehydration, starvation, and lack of sleep; unfortunately, those were things one didn’t recover from in a day, especially when that person continues to put strain on their body the very next day. Besides, she just didn’t have the energy to deal with one of Daryl’s moodswings; something she had definitely not missed. Then again, he had been acting a bit distant with her since the church now that she thought about it, but that might’ve been all in her head due to exhaustion and the heat; he did have other things to worry about. Well, either way, Katherine was sure his mood would be gone by morning one he, and everyone, had a “good” night’s sleep—minus Glenn and T-Dog—as it had been a long day.

Or so Katherine had hoped…

Dale was on watch, so he was pacing back and forth upon the top of the RV. Carol was crying in the bedroom, trying to be quiet about it, but failing. Andrea was playing with the gun stash, trying to dissemble and reassemble them; the woman had a serious gun obsession. And Daryl, with all the noise, kept shifting about, which meant that Katherine couldn’t sleep.

Eventually, as if were, Daryl had had enough of it all before Katherine, as he rose from his place on the floor and gathered his crossbow and clip for his gun from Andrea. The women surrounding him gave him perplexed expressions.

“Gonna walk da road. See if I can find anythin’.” he admitted. He gave Carol one last reassuring nod and stepped out of the RV. 

The two blonde women exchanged glances before springing up, gathering their equipment to follow Daryl out. 

“We’re comin’, too.”

Daryl stopped and shook his head, his usual scowl deepening. “Andrea, fine, but not you, Kat.”

“What? Why the Hell not?” sputtered Katherine.

“’Cuz ya need ta rest.”

“The fuck? What are ya talkin’ about? I’m fine.”

“Fine my ass. Ya ain’t fine. Ya were shakin’ all day. Ya pushed yerself too much.”

“I’m _fine_ , Daryl.”

“Get back inside.”

“No. You ain’t my father. I’m comin’ with to help.”

“ _Get back inside_.”

“ _No_ ,”

“Dammit, Katherine! _Inside_! Ya ain’t any of use ta me when yer ‘bout ta keel ova! Yer useless ta me if I gotta babysit yer ass at da same time! Now, inside!”

Katherine could not believe what she was hearing, staring at him with tightening chest. He had called her useless.

Anger bubbling up to hide the hurt, she snapped, through gritted teeth, “Y’know what, Dixon? _Fuck you_.” Whipping around on her heel, the young woman slammed the RV door shut behind her.

There was silence for a while outside before Dale ultimately spoke, his voice slightly muffled to Katherine’s ears, “Andrea, do you think you should be going, too?”

“Dale, let it go.” she retorted dryly.

Clearly, those two had something as well going on between them that was unknown to Katherine.

“Women,” Daryl scoffed in a low voice, probably so only Dale would hear, but…

“I heard that,” chorused the blonde women, Katherine only temporarily sticking her head out of the vehicle.

Daryl just mumbled “whatever” dismissively and trailed after Andrea, disappearing into the crowd of cars and into the darkness of the night. Katherine watched them go through the window before sighing deeply and slumping.

What the Hell was that all about? What was Daryl’s problem?

Inwardly cursing the confusing hunter peeved, the flaxen-haired female collapsed in one of the cushioned booths to the tiny kitchenette table, body fatigued and tight. 

Daryl was right. She was still tired, but that didn’t mean she was incapable of helping nor did it mean she was happy about the way he had spoken to her. He had no right to tell her what to do, especially so harshly; he also knew how much she hated being called useless. She had had enough of that with her father and brother. She had just wanted to help. He had to have known that. He hadn’t had an issue before. So why was he babying her so much?

Another sigh left Katherine’s lips.

Even after all this time, she still did not why Daryl acted the way he did sometimes with her. Even before the Geekcaplypse, he’d be hot and cold with, confusing her to no end.

“K-Kat?” Carol’s broken voice broke her from her thoughts, causing her to blink at the short-haired woman now out of bed and standing before her.

“Hmm? Yeah? What’s up, Carol?”

“I-I just…” She sniffled, wiping at her moistened eyes. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping search for my daughter.”

“Oh. Don’t worry about it. No need to thank me, really.”

“No, really,” Carol insisted, settling down across from Katherine. “You are a stranger to us and you’ve more th-than paid back for the supplies, yet you’re still offering to…to help. And I greatly appreciate that, I do. Its…” She fell silent briefly, hanging her head, to stare down at her tightly folded hands with a pained expression. “It’s more th-than her own father ever did.”

Katherine felt her chest tighten again, but for a different reason. Only for it to worsen when Carol continued to speak, “You’re a good person, Kat.”

A frown soon marred her face as she adverted her gaze from the female’s before her. “No, no, I’m not.”

“Kat,”

“I’m not. Trust me.”

Memories of Atlanta flooded her mind, plaguing it, weighing down more than they already did, making the tightness in her chest to become suffocating.

**XXX**

_Walkers, they were everywhere, as far as the eye could see and further._

_Hundreds. Thousands._

_All hungry for blood and human flesh. And their newest meal had just popped into the city._

_That was all needed to be done._

_One step into that city and the group was done with. The Walkers had been drawn in immediately like a moth to a flame. ¾ of the group had been cut into within the first half hour._

_Blood smeared the streets further as the screams of men, women, and even children echoed, resounding off the buildings, deafening Katherine. However, she had no time to dwell upon it. She had to run, harder and faster than she had ever done for track and field in high school._

_Her breath came out short and heavy as her heart thundered in her eardrums, thundering against her chest cavity in adrenaline, desperation, and in fear. With every turn, there was a Walker. No, there were Walkers; there was never just one. This way and that, she had to dodge, ammo, along with people, diminishing with ach passing minute. Before long, the group of twenty some odd people had dwindled down to two people: Katherine and Keith. And they were nowhere near escaping the city just yet._

_“W-We need a…a distraction of…of some sort.” panted out Keith as brother and sister hid out in a fortunately deserted alleyway to try and catch their breath._

_“Th-This is all…all y-your fault.” Katherine accused, glowering at the eldest Sherwood child from beneath her matted bangs._

_He looked to her incredulously. “H-How is this my fault?”_

_“How can you even have th-the balls to ask that? We’re here ‘cuz of you! Everyone’s dead, put up f-for the…the slaughter ‘cuz of you, Keith!” Katherine snapped heatedly._

_He scoffed. “Ya don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Katherine. They all died ‘cuz they were too weak for this world.”_

_‘There were children, dammit! You forced the group to come or you’d leave ‘em behind with no supplies! You’re a murderer! Everyone trusted you to keep us safe! They’re dead ‘cuz of you! It’s your--”_

_Burning pain met Katherine’s face as the back of Keith’s hand met her cheek, snapping her head back._

_“You shut your fuckin’ mouth. I have had enough of your back-talkin’ and doubt. Enough. You shuddap and do as I say and we will get out of this alive. Ya hear me? Not another word. Not another damn word. Or I will leave your ungrateful ass behind.” Keith warned._

_And he would do it, too, Katherine knew, if it meant he’d survive. She was shocked that he hadn’t already. Then again, that maybe because he had needed someone else to order around and needed someone to beat around and she had been his easiest target for she had thought he was her only way to survive, just like the others had._

_Not anymore._

_Cradling her throbbing cheek, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall, she turned to Keith with dangerously narrowed eye. “No, Keith,” she hissed venomously. “If anyone is being left behind, its you.”_

_“What are ya babblin’ about now, Katherine?” Rolling his eyes, he tore his attention from the passing Walkers outside the alley only to have his sister’s silver Smith & Weston pointed at him. “Woah! What are ya doing? Put that away.”_

_“Creatin’ a distraction.” was all she said dully._

_Without batting an eyelash, Katherine shot Keith in both his legs, bringing the man to the ground with a cry of agony._

_It wasn’t long after that did Katherine hear the Walkers approaching and it wouldn’t be longer after that that they’d be coming to see what had caused the noise, attracted to it. Thus, she turned tail, grabbing the backpack of supplies they had gathered. She didn’t look back once, not even when Keith had screamed her name when the Walkers had stumbled upon him._

_She was going to survive. She was no longer going to risk her life for people who didn’t care about her. She was no longer going to depend on others to survive. She was going to live._

**XXX**

Shaking her head, Katherine rose from her seat. She looked sadly to Carol. “I’m not a good person, Carol.”

No, she hadn’t stood up to her brother in order to spare innocent lives. No, she had sacrificed her own flesh and blood to save her own hide and she didn’t regret it, at least not entirely. She had found Daryl, which she was grateful for and she would not have been able to if it weren’t for those facts. Nonetheless, deep down, the guilt was there. So, maybe helping these strangers find Sophia was her selfish way of trying to seek from penitence. Not from God, but from her conscious and nightmares.

She left, making her way out to join Dale on the roof for some fresh air.

With a huff, she plopped down in the navy lawn chair unoccupied to take out the remaining Marlboro from the pack within her ratty jeans. She lit up before finally addressing Dale, who had been surprised by her sudden appearance, “Stars are always beautiful no matter what happens, huh? Sirius always shining the brightest. Looks like you can even see Venus tonight.”

“Were you an astronomer before all this?”

Katherine let a laugh. “Hardly. I was a waitress at some dinky lil’ diner in town, tryin’ to pay off college loans. Went to art college. Much to my father’s dismay. Had wanted me to stay and work on the farm after I graduated high school, but I refused. Thus, the crazy, old bastard refused to pay, though we had more than enough money to at least pay for a chunk of it. So I was left with a bachelor that did me nothing and a shit ton of debt.” She gave a shrug of her shoulder, though. “Not that I’m complainin’. I liked working for my money.”

The bearded man, blinked, taken off guard.

That was the most he had ever heard Katherine speak to him anyone, aside from Daryl. She seemed very closed off and distant, guarded, a lot like Daryl, but there she was, willingly talking about a small tidbit of her past, of her life before the world had ended. And she had given Dale a bit more detail into whom she was.

She liked astronomy. She had gone to art school despite her father’s wishes. She had grown up a farm that had done particularly well; that part he had guessed since Daryl had claimed he had worked for said farm when he and Rick had first brought her in. Besides, her demeanor hinted at fine upbringing, at least in some form or another; she might not have come from affectionate upbringing considering her standoffish behavior or that could’ve been thanks to the new world.

Either way, if she were willing to talk, Dale would not let it pass by. 

He was curious and cautious of the newcomer, like the others. The unknown made them anxious and though it seemed Rick had accepted her without question and though she was Daryl’s friend, Dale wanted to protected the group as much as the next person. He wanted to get to know as much as he could about this peculiar young woman.

“I had my own share of debt. I was a shoe-salesman. My wife and I would travel in this RV from town to tow so I could sell my products while seeing the country.” he confessed.

Katherine paused, searching his face. He had had a wife, but what had become of her. She wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask, but couldn’t help in doing so, “…Walkers?”

“Cancer,” He shook his head solemnly. “Long before this.”

“Oh…”

She bit her lip and raked an uneasy hand through her hair, which had been unwrapped from its braid to sleep. “…My mother died givin’ birth to me,” she admitted hesitantly. It was only fair.

“I’m sorry, Kat.”

“I’m sorry about your wife.”

“Thank you.”

Silence fell, but Dale didn’t want the conversation to end. He had to trod carefully, though and not pry too much.

“Daryl had said you were in those woods alone before he and Rick had found you,”

A frown appeared and even though her face was turned away, Dale could see it and the rising tension in her shoulders. Yet, she answered albeit stiffly, “Walkers took care of my family and everybody else. Just barely made it myself.”

_‘If I hadn’t sacrificed Keith…’_

“I’m sorry, Kat.”

She wasn’t. Not entirely.

“…Thank you.”

“You’re safe now,” he reassured gently, causing her to look to him again. “You’re surrounded by good people. They’re cautious of you, but they’ll come around, especially with you so kindly offering to help. They’ll see you’re a good person.”

But she wasn’t…

“Besides, Daryl will not allow anyone to make you leave.”

Katherine deadpanned, cigarette slumping between her pursed lips. “Yeah, so he can baby and order me around some more?”

“I’m sure he has his reasons. He’s clearly very protective of you. Just watching out for your well-being. You did need to rest more. You should be sleeping right now actually.” Dale pointed out.

Katherine’s temper flared as she rebuked defensively, “That’s not his call, Dale. He can’t tell me what I can and cannot do.” She stood to face him. “And y’know what? Neither can you. I decide whether I need to rest or not. Not Daryl and certainly not you.”

“Kat, I didn’t mean--”

“Forget it. This conversation is done.” she said coolly. “Clearly, I’m much too tired to take a small walk, let alone talk.”

With that and with the throwing away of her smoke, Katherine headed back into the RV, fuming.

Dale sighed. 

He had pushed too far.

He really needed to learn how to not put his foot in his mouth.


	7. Chapter: Six

** Chapter: Six **

Katherine was sketching randomly in the RV when Daryl and Andrea returned, empty-handed, something Daryl hadn’t seen her do in a long time; almost made him feel nostalgic. However, the moment he entered the vehicle, she stopped and made her way out, suddenly volunteering to take watch, not even sparing him a glance.

Was she still mad at him?

Upon exiting, she slammed the door behind her.

Probably.

Exhaling deeply, Daryl rolled his eyes in exasperation and trailed after her. For it he didn’t, he knew he was destined to not get a wink of sleep that night, especially with Dale continuously giving him looks to talk to Katherine. Daryl had also learned from Merle to never allow an angry woman sleep near you, whether you were in a relationship with her or not.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t anxious to approach the blonde woman upon the top of the RV, particularly when she was wielding a gun that he knew she knew how to use. Then again, even after all these years, the male was still not entirely sure ho to speak to her when she was angry or upset and when she was with him.

Thankfully, sort of, Katherine spoke first, “Ya gonna tell me where ya got the fuckin’ balls to talk to me as if you were my fuckin’ father?”

Daryl grimaced. “Ya needed to sleep, Kat. Yer body still hasn’t recovered ‘nuff. Yer not cut out fer this kinda life, but ya keep pushin’ yerself like a damn fool.”

Her green glower was shot to him. “You called me _useless_ , Daryl. You know how much I hate that word. Not only that, ya have no right to boss me around like that, especially in front of everyone.” Her gaze darkened. “And how the Hell do ya know that I’m not cut out for this kinda life? I made it just fine by myself before you. I’m _not_ useless. Don’t you _dare_ say that to me ever again. I had gotten enough of that from Papa and Keith; you are the last person I need it from.”

Daryl paused, faltering.

He could hear the choked emotion in her voice, the strain of holding back tears, but her fury, her guardedness was far more powerful and he wasn’t sure what worried her more. The fact that she was so furious and defensive or the fact that she seemed to mind holding back from crying in front of him. 

When had that changed? Why?

Letting out a deep breath, Daryl bit down on his thumbnail before placing himself down beside her. “Look,” he began, hesitantly, not making eye-contact. “’M sorry, ‘kay? I didn’ mean it like dat. Ya ain’t useless. I just didn’ want ya to strain yer body further. We need ev’ry able body we can get. Not gonna be able ta help if yer outta commission ‘cuz ya passed out. Can’t ‘ford dat these days.” he explained as logically as she could, hoping she’d calm down and understand.

And by the more composed tone to her voice, it seemed to be the case. “I get that,” the female admitted. She did. She wanted to be useful to his group and help find Sophia and if she wound up collapsing, she’d become a burden to them and that would that would be terrible. The fact still remained, though: Daryl had behaved inappropriately towards her and had hurt and offended her and her pride. She wasn’t a child any longer. “But ya acted like a complete and total asshole.”

Katherine turned to him, looking down at the man; she was in the only, so he had to sit directly on the top of the roof. “Ya wanna tell me why you’ve been up my ass all day? Ever since Glenn asked if we were together. Is that it? ‘Cuz he was jokin’, man.” 

Until Daryl had left the conversation.

She noticed him body tense as he gnawed further upon his thumb. Was that the reason? Had it really made him that uncomfortable? Then again, was she really able to talk? It had made her slightly uneasy. But _why_? 

“…No,” was Daryl’s soft, but genuine reply.

“…Then, why?”

“…I havta protect ya.”

His confession had almost been inaudible, a mere grumble, but Katherine had heard and his words left her bemused. She couldn’t help, but vocalize that, “I-I don’t understand…”

Scowling more so, uncomfortably, he grumbled again, “When dat Walker attacked Andrea, I thought it was you ‘nd… I gotta protect ya. Dat’s my job.” 

It had always been his job. Why? He wasn’t sure, but it was and he had failed when he couldn’t bring her along with him and Merle; she had gotten hurt. He should’ve persisted.

Katherine shook her head, her own frown marring her face as she sighed. “No, Daryl. It isn’t your job. Not anymore.” She only briefly wondered when it had ever been and why he had felt that way. “Daryl, I’m almost thirty-one-years-old. I may not have the same kind of survival savvy as you, but…I’m not the same scared, defenseless little girl anymore. I’m a grown woman. It’s not anyone’s job, but my own to protect me. Besides, there’s not much left that ya can protect me from.”

Her tone had become bitter and that distracted Daryl from the odd ache in his chest at her words. “Wha’s dat su’pose ta mean?” A part of him dreaded to hear. He had noticed the change in his friend. For starters, she didn’t smile nearly as much and when she did, it didn’t reach her eyes. He had hoped that the cause was not something drastic and had scarred her in more ways than one.

And Katherine’s grim expression did not lift his hopes.

Raking an uneasy hand through her thick tendrils, she gazed down shamefully at her scuffed hands. “…I killed Keith. I killed all those people.” she choked out, hands gripping her trusty pistol tightly.

“Kat, whachya talkin’ ‘bout? Ya said Walkers go ‘em.” He wouldn’t believe that the girl he had basically grown up with, the Kit-Kat he knew could never kill anything or anyone. Ever. For any reason.

She appeared pained. “They did, but…I should’ve stood up against Keith, say something, but no, I said nothin’ and followed him to Atlanta and all those people were killed. I should’ve said something. Anything. And…and when I-I did…I…” Finally, those tears rose, but never fell. “I shot Keith…I-I sacrificed him t-to save myself...I killed him…them…”

Daryl was rendered silent, chest aching worse than before. He knew he should’ve insisted that she go with him and Merle. If she had, she would’ve been spared all this guilt. She already blamed herself for much, she was burdened so much and now, she was weighed down further. Her hands, stained with blood, had destroyed when they were hands to create like the artist she was. He should’ve been there to protect her.

“Kat,” he started, but found that he had no ides what to say.

Katherine spoke over him, though, her voice suddenly sounding cool and eerily calm, “You don’t need to protect me anymore, Daryl. Let me worry about me. There are people out there, your friends, who need ya need far more than I do. I can handle myself. Thanks, but no thanks.”

Before Daryl could find his voice again to…he wasn’t sure as to what he’d say, the blonde stood stiffly. “Think I’m gonns take your advice, though and get some sleep.” She tried to sound like as if she hadn’t just told him she had killed her brother, but Daryl knew better.

And she left and Daryl was left speechless.

What could he have said? Hell, he didn’t even know how to feel about it all. All he knew was that his chest was painfully tight and that he blamed himself.

Then, he uttered, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration, “Sorry, Kit-Kat…”


	8. Chapter: Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support so fun! Means so much to me!

** Chapter: Seven **

Daylight had come and that meant that it was time to move on and head to the farm. The group was reluctant to go, particularly Carol, of course, but as a comfort to her and as a precaution, the group had gathered some supplies and piled it onto the hood of a car with a note to Sophia, written into the dust of the windshield, that they’d be back and she should stay there until they returned; that’d be every day. Then, they all piled into the RV, Shane’s sleek, silver car, and onto Daryl’s bike and headed off in the direction of the farm, hopes high that Carl was all right.

And it seemed that God—if you believed in Him—was not being entirely cruel to them.

Not entirely.

As it had turned out, a man named Otis had been hunting and accidentally shot Carl in the belly for he had gotten in the crossfire. For a long time, despite Rick’s three blood transfusions, the chances of the boy living had been slim. That was until Shane and Otis bravely went to the nearest high school to retrieve medical supplies so that the owner of the farm the group had migrated to by the name of Hershel Greene could operate properly and successfully on Carl—or to the best of his ability, considering he was just a veterinarian. 

Only Shane had returned.

And that was where the ‘not entirely’ part came in.

Daryl, Dale, Carol, Andrea, and Katherine had arrived just in time for a funeral.

Everyone was gathered around an old oak tree where a pile of rocks were laid out while the funeral attendants, the group, the Greene family (family friends), and Otis’ wife, Patricia had their own rocks to place on the pile as tribute. Hershel read from the Bible that, though Katherine wasn’t at all religious, was beautiful. Sad, but beautiful, bringing many of the women to tears, particularly Patricia, Maggie (the brunette from the day before and Hershel’s daughter), and Beth (Maggie’s little blonde sister). 

When Hershel, a reserved, elderly man, finished his reading, he turned and addressed Shane, who suddenly nearly bald for some reason or another, “Shane, if you would, say a few words?”

Immediately, the police officer looked incredibly uncomfortable,, shuffling on his feet and eyes dancing about. “No good at it…” he grumbled.

“Pl-Please…” Patricia, a somber, middle-aged woman, sobbed out. “Y-You were…were th-the last person with him. You…you sh-shared his last moments. I-I need…need to know h-his death h-had meaning…”

Shane did look at all eager to speak about the events, yet ultimately, he did and there was something odd about it all to Katherine, “We…We were down to our last ten bullets. We were swarmed by…by Biters. And he said ‘We gotta help that boy. You go. You go. I’ll hold ‘em off’. And…I tried t-to help, but…but he insisted. He pushed, gave me the stuff then, they were just on him.” He sighed, face contorted in agony, but there was something in his eyes that didn’t sit quite well with Katherine. “If…if it hadn’t been for Otis, Carl and I would be dead.”

Avoiding any kind of eye-content, he stiffly placed his rock on the pile. Soon, others joined that rock and everyone fell silent to pay their respects.

After that, everyone about their own business.

The Greene clan went back to their home, offering to make lunch for everyone. Hershel attended to Carl and T-Dog, who were getting better. Lori and Rick checked on their son, who had yet to awaken. The others set up their own little area on the land to put up tents and the like.

As it turned out, it was a down day for everyone. A day to mourn and a day to relax after a hectic few days.

Katherine was grateful for that.

She needed some time alone and she wanted to explore the farm, it bringing back wonderful memories; not of her family, but of the animals, the workers, and the farm itself. Not to mention, she needed to get away from the stares of Dale and Daryl, especially Daryl.

The sun was hot, but Katherine could feel a light breeze blowing, rustling through the fields, which meant the autumn was ultimately approaching. Farm animals made their usual, lively sounds being oh, so familiar to her ears. The smells of manure, fodder, livestock, and everything that was crisp and natural and alive ensnared her nose. Oh, so very alive and Katherine loved it; she had missed it terribly so. 

If only things were how they once were…

No Walkers. Everyone was still alive. The farm was safe and lively as always. Katherine would occasionally go to her part-time job as Dee-Dee’s Diner. If she wasn’t working, she’d be helping out with the horses at home, teaching little girls and boys, sometimes even adults, how to ride or she’d ride them herself or she’d help the stable hands, particularly Daryl and Merle (mostly Merle), laughing and chatting. Sometimes, she’d even go out with friends from school or coworkers or, if she could coax him enough, sometimes, she even went out with Daryl.

All these were still fresh in her mind. Clear as day.

**XXX**

_Breakfast into lunch shifts were always difficult, strenuous, but Katherine never found herself complaining. She would always be on her feet, but she enjoyed seeing familiar faces and on the occasion, she’d meet and serve someone from out of town; for a small town girl, who sometimes dreamed of escaping, that was fascinating. Besides, it would give her a breather from her father and brother._

_Either way, the young blonde woman had just come home to see that a familiar dirty blue truck was still parked in the same place as it had been early that morning, causing a small frown to mar on her flushed and tired face._

_Daryl was still working, which meant Merle had missed his shift. **Again.**_

_Shaking her head, disapprovingly, Katherine quickly showered and changed her clothes before heading out to search for Daryl upon her family’s land._

_As she had predicted, he was at the stables attending to the horses while the other workers dealt with a twelve-year-old girl’s birthday party. Never really the social one and held a soft for the horses. He was currently loading heaps of hay and oats with each stall, heaving the haystacks and buckets of oats back and forth, working up a sweat._

_Katherine found herself admiring him for a moment before realizing what she was doing and leaned against the stall door to call out to him, “Hey, Dare-Bear.”_

_He made a face as he paused in his work then, continued, grumbling, “Don’ call me day, Kit-Kat.”_

_Her lips twitched upwards. “Then don’t call me ‘Kit-Kat’.”_

_Their usual banter. Something that never got old even into adulthood._

_“Why don’t chya take a break?” Katherine suggested with a smile and a tilt of her head, blonde waves falling over to one shoulder._

_He stared at her for a moment then, shook his head. “Workin’.”_

_“Daryl, you’ve been workin’ all day, workin’ two shifts, yours and Merle’s. You deserve to take a break, man,” she pointed out._

_“Someone’s gotta work it if my brother ain’t gonna.”_

_“That’s not your responsibility, y’know?”_

_“I ain’t gonna lose good cash ‘cuz of him.”_

_“Daryl,”_

_“Don’ worry ‘bout it, Kat.”_

_A sigh escaped Katherine’s lips. “Well, if you’re gonna be stubborn about it and are determined to work two eight hour shifts, ya gotta at least take one break. Gotta follow labor laws and I don’t wanna pull that ‘I’m your boss’ daughter’ shit and force ya.” she urged._

_Daryl ceased working, his scowl deepening before rolling his eyes and dropping the bucket of oats. “ **Fine.** ”_

_Brightening with a grin, she said, “Smart man.”_

_With that, the two grabbed a few chilled beers, a pack of smokes, and rounded up a couple horses to ride out to the fields further out on the farm, away from most prying eyes. They spread out a blanket to lay upon to drink, smoke, and talk while the horses grazed, just enjoying the moment of peace from their crazy lives._

_Lazily, Katherine breathed out a puff of smoke, watching it drift to the clear blue skies. A question arose in her mind, one that would appear every now and then._

_“Hey, Dare-Bear?” she called to the man lying beside her, their bodies barely touching._

_She had to hold back a laugh when she heard Daryl mumble under his breath to not call him that. He replied, nevertheless, more audibly, “Yeah? Wha’, Kit-Kat?”_

_“Have ya ever thought of leavin’ this town?”_

_He glanced to her in the corner of his eye. “Like fer good?”_

_“Yeah,” she nodded, eyes focused up above. “Just leave. Leave all this bullshit behind. Have some…freedom, I guess. Just go.”_

_Daryl turned his head to look at the female skeptically. “Where da Hell’s dis comin’ from?”_

_She just shrugged a shoulder flippantly. “I don’t know. Just a thought, y’know? Comes to mind every now and then.” A thought when things got really touch with her family or simply when she would meet those said out-of-towners._

_Rolling onto his side, the hunter propped his head up by his hand to gaze down at him. He sipped on his beer idly as he studied her features, searching her eyes. Then, he inquired, “Would you leave?”_

_Eyes of warm, pale green looked up at him. “Only if ya went with me.”_

_“… **Me?** ”_

_Daryl’s eyebrows shot up as he felt his insides squirmed in an odd way._

_Katherine pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a bit wary about his expression, but nodded. "Yeah. If I wanted to leave, I’d want ya to come with me.”_

_“ **Why?** ” He couldn’t understand why she would want him of all people to leave with her if she ever felt the urge to._

_“Why not?” was her almost defensive response, furrowing her eyebrows._

_‘’Cuz…’cuz wha’ am I ta ya dat would make ya leave wit’ me?”_

_Was he really that blind? He had to have known how much she cared about him? Maybe she cared a lot more about than she’d like to admit, feelings that grown as she had, but he had to have known that in many ways, Daryl was her best friend. Sometimes, when things were really bad, she thought—foolishly—that he was her only reason for living. He had helped her through so much and she hoped that she returned the favor. They had been through a lot together. He was her rock. She…he meant a great deal to her._

_Katherine reached up to caress her thumb across his dirt smudged cheek, causing him to stiffen at first, so she paused. Then, when he relaxed, if only a little, she continued to trace down his face until she reached the small hairs along his jawline, but mostly on his chin and upper lip. “Daryl, Dare-Bear, you’re my best friend. And despite how our families feel about us and make us feel, I care about you. Ya make me happy and I wouldn’t want to leave that and you behind.”_

_Daryl was at a loss for words, the squirming feeling in his stomach increasing from her confession, from the emotion behind her speech, and from her touch. He didn’t know what to say to her or why it made him feel so odd. All he did know was that, deep down, he knew he felt the same. He just couldn’t say it._

_Katherine must’ve known or at least understood, cheeks brushed with a light blush of pink, for she leaned upward to press a kiss to his cheek. She smiled warmly, which quickly turned impish, taking a drag of her cigarette. “Dumbass,” She blew the smoke into his face; he really could be oblivious sometimes._

_He sputtered slightly and exclaimed, growling, “Ya fuckin’ brat!” There was amusement in his eyes, though. She knew exactly how to play him to catch her off guard, in more ways than one. As payback, the brunet peered some of his beer on her._

_She shrieked. “Daryl! You dick!” she cried through her laughter, pushing him away by his chest._

_He just laughed, which mixed in with hers._

**XXX**

Things were so much simpler then.

How foolish she had been to think how touch and terrible her life was, how she’d wish to get away. Now, she was far away from home, her family was dead, and the world was going to Hell in a hand basket. This life was hard ad touch and that was taking it lightly. Everyone, aside from Daryl, from her old life was dead or possibly a Walker. The farm had to be in ruins. She had killed. She witnessed death and carnage. This was the escape she had never, ever wanted.

Clearly, God was playing a terrible joke on her, along with the rest of the human race. And people had always wondered why she had never believed in Him. Because He pulled things like this, He was a bully. How could anyone be so cruel to a race that He apparently loved so much?

“Hey, hey. None of that.” hushed a voice that she thought would never address her with any type of kindness.

Swiftly, Katherine wiped at the tears that had streamed down her cheeks of their own accord before turning to face Shane. “Whaddya want?” the blonde asked in the most composed voice she could muster, hoping her expression matched.

“Relax,” He held up his hands. “I mean ya no harm.”

“ _Whaddya want?_ ” she repeated, shoulders squared. She couldn’t help but feel uneasy around him, especially with him sneaking up behind her. Not to mention, his story of Otis’ demise struck something at her.

The tanned male made a face. “I just wanted to see if you were alright. Ya came out here all by yourself and I know ya aren’t exactly 100% stable on your feet just yet.”

“I’m fine. Besides, why do you care? Last I recall, you had seemed more than eager to leave me back in those, left to my minimal devices.”

“Look, I’m sorry ‘bout that. I was just looking out for the group, but…ya offered to help find Sophia and are still offering to do so. And the others and Rick seem to be okay with you, so…you’re alright with me.”

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

She didn’t know how to respond to that or what to make of him. Shane rubbed her the wrong way, but she seemed to be genuine in his apology. And Katherine appreciated that. That didn’t mean she trusted, though.

Nonetheless, she knew her manners and politely albeit stiffly, replied, “Thank you.”

Then, Katherine brushed passed him and made her way across the fields towards the campsite that the group had set up, towards the spare tent they had generously offered to her. She was about to storm inside with every intention of hiding from Shane, the others, and the emotional build up of the last week—she cursed the emotions for they had caused her to break down and were threatening to do so again. Daryl caught her, though before she could, snatching up her arm, having seen her expression.

“’ey! Wait a minute! Are ya cryin’? Wha’ did dat prick, Walsh say ta ya?” His tone was protective, masking his bubbling concern.

She had avoided him ever since last night, acting like it had happened and now she was crying. And if Shane had pushed her over the edge, he was going to kill him.

Katherine just looked to him an unreadable expression, causing his grip to loosen. She shook her head, pried her arm away, and retreated into her tent. Daryl’s worry only worsened, not used to her behaving in such a manner; she used to be so open with her emotions—at least with him anyway.

The hunter shot Shane a glare, hoping he’d get the hint to never approach Katherine ever again, especially not alone. After, the police officer giving his own glare, Daryl entered Katherine’s tent; he needed to make sure she was all right. Except when he went inside, any words died in his throat at the sight before him.

He had never seen her so broken in his life.

He had seen her when Keith had had a few drinks and had gotten rough with her. He had seen her when her sick father would screw around with her head. He had seen her when they had to put down a horse. He had seen her nearly every anniversary of her mother’s death. He had seen her after some idiot guy broke her heart. He had seen her hurt, upset, and bawling her eyes out in so many ways and it pained him in so many ways. Regrettably, at that moment, all those times seemed like nothing in comparison. This time, it felt like his heart had turned to lead.

All he could mange to say was, “Kat…”

At his voice, the blonde barely peeled the heels of her palms from her eyes, in hopes of preventing more tears, shoulders hunched and tense, to say in a tight, shaky voice, “D-Daryl, I…I just wanna go home…” He grimaced at how close to a sob it had sounded.

The brunet bit down harshly on his thumbnail. For once, he longed for home, too, for their old life.

“Yeah…”


	9. Chapter: Eight

** Chapter: Eight **

The following morning meant the returning of searching the woods for Sophia.

Only problem was a lot of the search party was out of commission. Glenn had to go on a supply run for he was the quickest with Maggie tagging along—something that Glenn was ecstatic about. T-Dog was still recovering from his sliced up arm. Lori refused to leave Carl’s side. Andrea thought it was suicide to go out without a gun—Hershel was adamant on having no guns carried around on his land. Dale was too old. Carol couldn’t go out alone for she was not cut out for such. Rick had given too many blood transfusions. And Shane had injured his ankle and couldn’t push it further. That left Daryl and Katherine as the only fit ones to go out and search, at least on foot; Shane offered to drive around and keep an eye out.

“Guess Daryl and I could split up,” Katherine announced as her eyes took in the map a few of them had gathered around that Maggie had pulled out. “He could take the top of the creek and go downstream while I take the bottom and head upstream, meet in the middle. Cover more ground.”

Rick seemed to like the idea however, Daryl looked less approving. “Sure dat’s a good idea, Kat?”

She shot him a look, knowing that he still felt the foolish need to watch over her. “Don’t even start, Daryl,” she chided before placing on a smirk to say cheekily, so the people around them would never get too suspicious about the depths of their exchanged words, “Besides, alone you may have higher chances of seein’ your chupacabra.”

Laughter tittered amongst the group.

“He told you that story?” Dale asked, sheer amusement in his voice.

“Do ya mean the story where he said he had seen one when he was out ridin’ one of my family’s horses?”

“No,” Dale brightened further, along with the rest of the group, tickled that such had been claimed more than once by Daryl. “First day of camp, all of us together, Daryl told us he had seen one while hunting for squirrels.”

The laughter grew louder and Daryl scowled. “Shuddap! I know wha’ I saw.” he snapped.

“You honestly believe in a blood-sucking dog?” Rick said.

“Ya honestly believe in da dead walkin’ ‘round.”

Touché. 

Afterwards, once the plans were made, they all split take care of what they needed to; Hershel invited Daryl and Katherine to the house to give them supplies, like water and the like, before they went out to search in the summer heat.

During that, Daryl kept giving her looks, but she blatantly ignored them—much to his annoyance. She would not allow him to baby her. It was bad enough he had seen her nearly in tears yesterday. She had to be stronger and more independent. Rick and the group may have accepted her because she was helping them find Carol’s little girl, but Katherine wasn’t sure how long that’d last; she was still a stranger, after all. She could no depend on Daryl too much. If she had learned anything from the ending world, was that everything was temporary. The group, including Daryl, could to no one. The farm that Hershel was kindly allowing them to take refuge on could become overrun. Hell, _she_ could even die. She had to pull her own weight and take care of herself.

Politely, Katherine thanked Hershel, who gave a small nod. “Be careful.”

“Always am, sir.” She flashed him a smile before turning on her heel, making sur everything was secured properly on her belt.

Stepping onto the front porch, Katherine arched a brow as she found Rick speaking with Daryl. From what it sounded like, they were discussing Daryl’s obligations.

“You know you don’t owe us anything, Daryl. You don’t need to do this. You have no obligations towards us.” the Sheriff pointed out.

Rick’s words held no ill-intent, but clearly felt they needed to be said. And Katherine, despite how cool he had reacted, could see how offended he was in his eyes. The hunter scoffed and turned away, adjusting his crossbow across his shoulders. “My plans were changed.” he spat, stalking off.

Rick sighed, rubbing his scruffy jaw.

“He wants to be here. He wants to help.” Katherine finally piped up from the porch, drawing the curly-haired man’s attention to her after jumping slight, startled. She offered a tiny smile with the cocking of her blonde head. “He’s also got a soft spoke for kids and cryin’ women, but don’t him I told ya that.”

He gave off a small chortle. Then, upon softening, searching her sun-kissed face, he asked, “What about you, Kat?”

Her smile faltered and she pulled away from the railing, running a hand through her disheveled bangs. “The reasons are the same, but I ain’t askin’ for favors. I know nothing lasts forever and I’m still a stranger to your people.”

“No one’s asking you to leave.” he pointed out, gently.

“…Mmm,” was his simple, vague response, shrugging a mere shoulder.

Rick gave her a sympathetic look and Katherine took that as her cue to get a move on and start her search. And that’s exactly what she did. She didn’t need such looks. What she did need was to focus; she had a lot of ground to cover before nightfall. 

Trudging through the woods made Katherine feel melancholy, birds chirping and boots crunching on dying leaves. For many days, she had journeyed and inhabited it, learning—and struggling—to survive on her own. She had been hunting and camping with the Dixon brothers many times, but it pained comparison and hadn’t prepared her enough for surviving on her own. Katherine fretted how some twelve-year-old girl was managing.

Rick had informed her that he had told Sophia to follow the creek, so that’s what Katherine followed, following and searching everything and everywhere she could downstream.

After quite some time, the blonde wound up at an opening where a quaint, pale yellow ranch house lied with a tire swing and a tree house attached to a thick, looming tree out front. It appeared abandoned and lonely, but any establishment could seem like home and sanctuary those days, even to a lost and scared child, possibly especially to a lost and scared child.

Katherine didn’t hesitate for a single moment to start exploring and searching. Towards the house she went, eyes dancing about in watch for any kind of movement—for Sophia and for Walkers. It seemed clear and safe enough, but it was good to keep her guard. One never knew what could pop up those days.

However, just as the woman was halfway across the lawn when there was muffled thumping behind her, coming from the tree house, Katherine stilled.

Could Walkers even climb?

She certainly hoped not.

Little girls could definitely climb, though. And to a kid, a tree house may have seemed more appealing.

Either way, steadily and carefully, Katherine made her way back to the tree house to scale up it. “Sophia? Sophia, ya up there, sweetie? I’m a friend of you mom, Carol, honey. Sophia?” she called, keeping her voice low in case.

She received a response, but not a response she had anticipated,

She had received a bark.

A weak bark, but a park nonetheless.

Frowning slender, blonde eyebrows, Katherine reached the top and peeked in to blink, taken aback, at the sight of a German Shepherd puppy—probably only a few months old—growling and cowering in the back of the tree house.

The poor thing was matted, dirty, and trembling. He looked far too scrawny, his collar hanging loosely around his neck, so God only knows how long he had been trapped up there. From the smell of feces and urine, burning Katherine’s nostrils, making her almost lose her breakfast, the young canine had to be there for quite some time.

Instantly, her heart went out to it, it reminding her faintly of her dear late Cody.

Careful of the contents on the floor, Katherine slowly crept towards the puppy. It growled as menacing as it could. “ _Shh, shh_. I ain’t gonna hurt ya, lil’ one. _Shh_. Its okay. Its okay.” she cooed, her voice unnaturally soft, something that only happened when she spoke to animals and young children.

The puppy just kept growling and scrambling back, revealing his teeth. Teeth that ultimately sank into Katherine’s outstretched hand. A loud, pained cry pushed passed her lips and quickly, she retreated. Yet, not fully. Her hand was now bleeding, but she was not going to give up; she was not leaving without that dog. She couldn’t leave.

She had to change her tactics.

The puppy had to be hungry, starving, so maybe if she offered him food, he’d be more obliging.

With her uninjured hand, her right, she fished through the pouches on her belt for the beef jerky Hershel had supplied her with. She broke off a piece and offered it to the abandoned German Shepherd. “Hungry, boy?”

He eyed her before reaching his head out to take a whiff of the jerky. “That’s a good boy. C’mon. C’mon.” she urged.

It took a bit more coaxing, but the dog finally took the jerky and approached her. He even licked her hand he had bitten as an apology of sorts. He was still skittish, which she understood, but allowed Katherine to gather him up into one of her arms securely, wrapped in her plaid over shirt. Then, very slowly and carefully, she started to descend the little and unstable notches.

Chills ran down her spine and every single one of her hairs stood on end as she heard distinct moaning beneath her, but she had little to no time between hearing that and being attacked by the sources.

A hand shot up and grabbed her braid, jerking her head back, initiating a strangled exclaim, while another hand clamped down on one of her ankles. The pulls were strong and forceful and it took everything in Katherine’s power to keep her own grip; her injured hand held the living and now anxiously squirming bundle and her free and dominant hand held onto the tree for dear life. The fall wouldn’t kill her, but it would definitely hurt and the dog could get hurt in the process as well.

The two Walkers below pulled, trying to bring her down to feed and Katherine pulled to prevent just that. Both parties pulled and pulled and while the Walkers didn’t grow weary of the strain, Katherine did and so did the notches on the tree. Plus, there was the pain in her scalp and in her hand, shooting up to her shoulder. But she couldn’t give in, no matter how painful, for not only did her life depend on it, but so did the puppy’s, who was whimpering and wiggling fearfully—that did not help her grip.

Finally, the notch on the tree broke off and Katherine slipped.

She fell.

Pain exploded against the side of her head and against her right shoulder, a definite crack echoing in her ears as she yelped and black spots flashed before her vision. The air was knocked out of her and for a moment, all she could hear was her strangled coughing and hacking for air.

Alas, she had no time to try and catch her breath or even to check on the dog that had fell from her arms and was God knows where. Walkers were suddenly on her and reflexes, though hazy, kicked into overdrive, heart hammering in terror. One was at her head, ready to chomp down on her face while the other was at her feet, hungry to take a chunk out of her leg.

Desperately and frantically, while holding and kicking the lethal sets of teeth away, she tried to reach for her hunting knife attached to the back of her jeans. That proved to be far more difficult than she had expected, but not because of her attackers. Though, she could feel the burning pain of it, the movement of her right arm didn’t feel right; it felt unattached almost.

Giving up was not an option.

It had seemed an eternity to Katherine until she had finally unsheathed her blade.

The Walker at her head was the first to be annihilated. Katherine thrust the knife upwards through its eyeball, through the brain, blood spraying across her face. It slumped and the blonde mustered enough strength to shove the deadweight aside with a huff. Then, she flung herself forward, kicking her free foot out to collide it with the last Walker’s face, knocking it back. Briskly, the world spinning and her dominate hand being rendered useless, Katherine sprang and straddled the creature to imbed her knife into its skull, ceasing all movement.

For the longest time after that, the world stood still as her breath came out in heavy, quick pants, sitting upon the dead undead.

Then, the world started to move again, spinning rapidly, pain echoing throughout her frame. Her stomach churned and became emptied violently onto the lawn, wracking her person, tears of relief and fright cascading down her stained cheeks.

Katherine collapsed backwards, blackness consuming her…


	10. Chapter: Nine

** Chapter: Nine **

Katherine wasn’t back yet.

Dusk was falling and she _still_ wasn’t back.

And though he would deny it, everyone knew that Daryl was worried; he was more fidgety than usual, distracting himself with various things and his eyes kept shouting to the entry of the woods. Frankly, everyone was getting worried. All Daryl had returned with some verbal clues as to where Sophia might potentially be and Cherokee roses; only Carol knew of that discovery for he had given her one. So, when Katherine hadn’t come back with him, they had figured that maybe—hopefully—she had stumbled upon something more. Yet when the sky had started to change colors, their thoughts had turned for the worse.

Word of a search party was brought up eventually and was just about to head out with Daryl in the lead. That was until a familiar figure appeared from the brush.

_‘Katherine…’_

Daryl could recognize her anywhere, but she was not in good condition from what he could see. Something was wrong. Her steps were staggered as her body swayed, struggling to keep standing. Her right arm hung limply at her side while her other hand, which seemed to be carrying something wrapped up, was bleeding. Blood also smeared her face and stained her clothes. She looked like she had been from Hell and back.

Daryl’s heart heaved, feeling like he had just gotten punched in the stomach, before his whole body lunged. He bolted towards her and soon, Rick, Shane, Andrea, and Glenn joined him in the sprint, rushing to Katherine’s aid. When they reached her, though, she didn’t care at all about her well-being.

Instead of allowing them to attend to her, she thrust out the bundle in her arm to anyone who would take it. “H-Help…Help him…” the blonde barely managed to breathe out, her voice meek. “Help h-him…please…please…”

Rick hesitantly took the bundle from her, stiffening when it moved and whimpered. Everyone went rigid. “Wha-What is it?” Glenn stammered, swallowing thickly.

The police officer just shook his head before taking a deep breath and pulled away the plaid material to reveal what looked like a mistreated and neglected puppy, scrawny and crying in pain with one of his legs in an awkward angle. Gasps flittered along the group.

“Oh, my God! The poor thing!” gasped Andrea.

“H-Help…” Katherine spoke again, but it faded away as her eyes rolled back into her head. Daryl, who’s attention had been more on her than some dog, was instantly on her as her knuckles buckled beneath her. A curse left his pursed lips, scooping the swooned woman up into his arms,

He didn’t even bother waiting for the others, not caring even in the slightest about the injured canine in Rick’s arms, as he took off back towards the house to get her to Hershel as fast as his legs could take him. Anger flowed through his veins like fire, marring his features, masking the deep-rooted concern the motionless body of his best friend.

He knew they shouldn’t have searched separately. He should’ve insisted.

**XXX**

Everything hurt.

So much so that Katherine didn’t know what hurt more. Everything ached and throbbed. She felt like she had been run over by a truck or had been attacked by Walkers.

Oh, wait…

The Walkers. She had been attacked by two f them while searching for Sophia. Instead of finding the little girl, she had stumbled upon an abandoned puppy.

_‘Oh, God! The puppy!’_

Gasping, Katherine’s eye snapped open as her body shot up only for the bedroom to spin, causing her to groan as her stomach churned.

…Wait, _bedroom?_

“Careful there,” came Maggie’s voice from beside her, gently laying Katherine back against the pillows. “You’ve got a nasty concussion.” 

“Th-The puppy…the puppy…” Katherine sounded weak and hoarse. “Is he…?” _‘Oh, God. Let him be alive. Please.’_

The pretty brunette smiled warmly. “Scout’s doing just fine. Just a broken leg. Eatin’ up a storm. He’s with Carl. Two peas in a pod already those.” she reassured.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God.” Then, she blinked and her eyebrows furrowed. “Wait… _Scout_?”

“That’s the lil’ guy’s name on his collar.”

“Oh. Suiting.”

Maggie let out a small laugh then, asked, “What about you? How do you feel?”

“Like complete and utter shit.”

“I’m not surprised. You had managed to get a concussion and dislocated your shoulder.” piped up Hershel as he, Rick, and Carol—but no Daryl, much to Katherine’s disappointment.

_‘Oh, good. A crowd.’_

“That’s what happens when ya fall outta of a tree.” she admitted, shifting a bit uncomfortably now at the concerned stares about the room; she was only partially relieved that the whole group wasn’t around.

“What happened?” Rick asked gently.

Inwardly, Katherine groaned; she wasn’t really in a storytelling mood. Nevertheless, she indulged, “I saw this house. Abandoned. And there was a tree house there. Heard a noise, I checked it out. Kid like tree houses, right? But the dog was there instead. I felt for it, couldn’t leave it, yknow? And well, two Walkers, guess they were the original owners or something, thought I couldn’t leave in general. Pulled me from the tree house. Stronger motherfuckers. I managed to kill ‘em, but barely. Shocked I managed to drag my ass back here, honestly.”

Her weary, green eyes turned to Carol, who had perched herself on the edge of her bed. “I’m sorry I didn’t find your daughter, Carol. I really am.”

The other woman had tears in her eyes, but gave Katherine a kind, wet smile. “I’m just grateful that you’re alright, hon,” she told her softly. “We all are.”

Rick gave a concurring nod, his own smile on. “You did a very noble thing.”

Embarrassed, her gaze adverted everyone’s, not used to being complimented and fussed over so much; it was slightly unsettling. “…Don’t mention it.” 

Quickly, the blonde changed the subject, addressing Hershel, “When can I get out of this bed, Doc?”

“Well, you woke up, which is always a good sign with a concussion, but I don’t think you should be doing anything too strenuous, especially not tonight. I can allow you to stretch your legs a bit, take a shower, and change into fresh clothes, but then, I want you back in this bed.” the veterinarian explained sternly.

That wasn’t exactly what she had wanted to hear, but she’d take it. For now. “Fair enough,” she conceded. “Can I do that now?”

Through the pain, she felt sticky and gross with mud, blood, and whatever else. A shower, hopefully with hot water, and a change of clothes sounded real lovely.

Hershel nodded and turned to his daughter. “Help her out, please. Make sure she doesn’t move that arm too much.” he instructed.

Maggie complied and helped Katherine out of the floral bed—with some support from Rick since Katherine’s legs felt like jelly—to guide her steadily along out of the room to head towards the bathroom. However, while they were doing so, Katherine noticed Daryl was lingering in the hallway, leaning against the wall. The two women paused, expecting him to say something; maybe ask how his friend was feeling. 

Alas, that was not the case.

All he did was give Katherine a heated, almost repulsed, glare before turning away and walking off. Her heart dropped within her tightened chest, dumbfounded and hurt by the amount of fury and lack of concern in his eyes.

“Hey,” Maggie called, softly, her own frown marring her face at Daryl’s behavior. She tried ushering Katherine along, “Lets get you cleaned up.”

Katherine just allowed Maggie to lead her along.

**XXX**

The shower had been more than welcomed with the wonderful massaging spray and heated water, but the sundress that Maggie had put her in was not.

It was Beth’s as they had more similar builds and pretty and simple, but Katherine was not the least bit pleased to be wearing it. Maggie had said it was easier to put on considering the makeshift sling for her injured arm—and it was true—and Katherine had worn dresses before, but that was a long time ago. Dresses were unnecessary these days whether it accommodated a dislocated shoulder or not and Katherine was not comfortable with it.

Nevertheless, the woman had more pressing issues on her mind. Like the look Daryl had given her earlier.

It bothered her heavily as she quietly ate her dinner, back in the bed she had woke up in upon Hershel’s instruction. Everyone else was in the house’s dining room, chatting quietly and a bit awkwardly. Katherine’s only dining partner was Scout, who was currently sprawled on the bed, surprisingly nestled against her, asleep and broken leg bandaged; he was already looking better when Carl had sweetly brought the canine in. As Katherine thought, she idly stroked his now clean and heated fur.

Her thoughts were only broken when there was a knock at her door for a moment, heart leaping, Katherine hoped it was Daryl.

Dale came in with a thick paperback in his hands. “Hey, Kat. How re you feeling?” he asked, worry set on his wrinkled face.

People had been asking her that all night, ever since she woke up, and though she appreciated the concern, it was starting to grade on her nerves.

“Just peachy,” she replied dryly. “What’s up? Whatchya got there?” With her “good” hand—her left was wrapped from her bite, which she hoped no one freaked out about—she indicated to the book in his hand.

“Like Stephen King? Not one of his bests in my opinion, but I figured it’d entertain ya since you can’t draw right now.” he told her with a shrug and held the novel out. “Would’ve brought better books if I had known the world was ending.”

Katherine managed a meager smile at Dale’s mild joke. “Thanks.” she said with genuine gratitude at she took the book from him.

“You’re welcome.”

Katherine had suspected that dale would leave it at that and leave, but when silence fell and Dale continued to stand there with an intent expression, she knew that he had come for something else other than to bring the book. Katherine a vague idea as to what that something else was since Dale seemed to be so in tune with people, but she was not entirely sure that she was willing to discuss it with him; it was a private manner. Then again, the main subject seemed like he wasn’t exactly in a talking mood towards her.

Either way, against her better judgment, she spoke, “Ya wanna talk about Daryl, don’t you?”

“I think I should be asking you that.” he countered.

“…I don’t know what there is to say, Dale. He’s apparently mad at me and I don’t know why.”

“Really? You can’t think of a single reason?”

She looked to him, searching his face before a skeptical expression appeared, realization hitting her. "He can’t honestly be angry with me ‘cuz I got hurt, is he? Its not like I did it on purpose! I didn’t ask for those Walkers to attack me!”

“I didn’t say you did, Kat, and Daryl knows that, too.”

“Then, what the fuck is his problem?” Katherine demanded, irritably. God, her head was hurting; it wasn’t helping her patience at all.

“I think he’s more ma at himself, truthfully.” Dale said gingerly.

“… _What?_ ”

“He’s mad that he wasn’t there to protect you from getting hurt. He’s mad because he thinks he could’ve prevented it.”

“That doesn’t make a lick of sense. He couldn’t have known any of what happened would.”

“I didn’t say his reasoning was rational. I’m just saying how he probably feels. He’s been moping all night.”

“Well, then he needs to fuckin’ suck it up,” Katherine retorted. “I’m a grown woman. I don’t need a fuckin’ babysitter. I don’t need to be protected. I ain’t Daryl’s fuckin’ problem and he needs to realize that. I handled those Walkers just fine on my own. Sure, I got hurt, but shit happens. And if he’s got a problem with that, he better grow a pair and say it to my fuckin’ face. I’m tired of being coddled.”

“Kat,” Dale tried to begin, frowning.

“ _No_. I’ve said my piece, Dale, and you can relay that to him. I’m done.”

“Kat, you’re being--”

“I said, _I’m done_ , Dale.”

Dale just stared at her, sadness in his eyes. He wished to say more, get Katherine to see that Daryl just cared about her, but her rigid and heated demeanor told him that she would not listen to another word. Thus, with a sigh, Dale turned to leave. “Enjoy the book.” were his departing words.

She said nothing.

He closed the door behind him, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. That woman was just as bad as Andrea. His eyes then opened when he suddenly felt a presence in front of him.

Daryl.

And he appeared more livid and perhaps more crestfallen than before.

“Daryl…” Dale breathed. “Daryl, maybe you should--”

Daryl had already whipped around and was taking off down the hallway.

Dale sagged. 

_‘These two…’_

If they only realized how much they cared about each other.


	11. Chapter: Ten

  
** Chapter: Ten **

 

Katherine wasn’t sure what angered her more: the fact that Daryl was furious with her or the fact that he had yet to have the courage to confront her about it. That just added to the woman’s foul mood thanks to the fact that she was out of commission to assist the search party, so there was basically nothing for her to do (her dominant hand was rendered useless) and that she still had to wear a dress to accommodate her injury.

Daryl was behaving like a child, yet she was being coddled as if she was one.

Well, no longer. 

If Daryl wasn’t going to confront her, _she_ was going to confront _him_ ; someone had to be the adult between the two of them.

Thus, as those who could go out searching for Sophia started to assemble and head out into the woods to their designated grids, Katherine left Scout with Carl, which he was thrilled about, and caught up with Daryl before he left. “Hey, Daryl! Daryl! Hey!”

He kept walking away as if he hadn’t heard her, but she had noticed the way his shoulders tensed at his voice. She scowled, nonetheless, and kept trying, “Daryl! _Hey!_ ”

Nothing.

Growling in exasperation, Katherine sprinted a bit, so she could get in front of the redneck and face him. She placed a hand on his chest to get him to stop. 

“ _Wha’?_ ” he snapped and her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t _what_ me, Dixon. I am tryin’ to talk to ya.” she said.

“I ain’t got nuttin’ ta say ta ya, Kat.” he told her before starting to move around her, but Katherine grabbed his arm. He glared. She stood her ground. 

“I highly doubt ya have nothin’ to say, but _fine_.” She had to resist from rolling her eyes. “Just listen.”

Daryl did roll his eyes, though, yet remained still and silent.

“Okay,” The female took a deep breath. She knew, or at least sensed, that they’d be an argument and she was preparing herself. “Ya wanna tell me why you’ve got such a large stick up your ass?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” he almost sneered, stiffly.

She gave him an even look, a hand on her hip. “Ya heard me, Dixon. Why do ya have such a large stick up your ass?”

“Ya don’ get it, do ya?”

“Get _what_?”

“Ya really are a fuckin’ dumbass. Ya don’ have a fuckin’ clue.”

Now, Katherine rolled those green peepers of hers, throwing up her hand, her temper flaring. “ _Fine._ Then, why don’t ya indulge me, oh, wise one?”

At that challenge, Daryl gritted him teeth as he stepped towards him, invading her space intimidatingly. “ya were careless. Ya risked ya life fer sum, damned dog, who was pretty much dead, anyway. Ya were a fuckin’ dumbass ta think ya could handle all this on yer own. Ya ain’t no fighter or hunter, yer a lil’ rich girl, who tries too damn hard ‘nd doesn’t think or care ‘bout da consequences.”

Katherine was nonplussed, feeling like she was being stabbed, but she would not cry; she would not give him that satisfaction. No, she exploded, pushing him back. “You’ve some fuckin’ balls, Daryl Dixon. I risked my life for another life. If ya thought for one second that I could leave someone or something behind that needed my help, then ya don’t know a single, fuckin’ thing about me. Scout needed me. So yeah, maybe I got hurt, but y’know what? Shit happens and I would do it again, especially if Scout had been Sophia.”

“’Nd dat’s exactly yer problem, Katherine. Ya don’ give a shit ‘bout how yer actions affect others. Yer selfish.”

“ _Selfish?_ I just saved a fuckin’ dog! I couldn’t leave him!”

“Ya left yer brother! Ya need someone ta take care of ya1 protect ys from makin’ stupid-ass decisions like yes’erday1 Ya should’ve come wit’ me, jus’ like ya should’ve from da beginnin’! Nun of dis fuckin’ bullshit woulda happened!”

Katherine felt like she had been slapped in the face and had the strongest temptation to slap him, but found that she physically could not. She verbally slapped him, though. "I _cannot_ believe that you’re thrownin’ that in my face. But y’know what? I don’t see your sorry hick ass tryin’ to find _your_ brother.”

Daryl glowered, face darkening. “Are we done?” he hissed through clenched teeth, his Southern twang incredibly thick thanks to his anger.

Snorting indignantly through her nose, Katherine stepped aside. “Go ahead. Go. Be my guest.” she grumbled, flinging her hand out. “Bye.”

Daryl scoffed and brushed passed her, adjusting his crossbow across his shoulders, grumbling to himself. Katherine just watched him go, glaring at his retreating back. Not for one second did she let a tear fall.

**XXX**

The day seemed to drag on, especially when there wasn’t much for one to do with a useless dominant arm. Katherine was bored out of her mind, which didn’t lighten her mood. Sure, she had shimmered down a bit, but the residual hurt and anger from her fight with Daryl earlier remained.

She played with Carl and Scout to strengthen the puppy’s legs. She fed the horses. She tried to help Carol and Lori fix lunch. She had even spoken a little with Maggie and Beth when Hershel gave her a check up and changed her hand’s bandages. Currently, she was lounging in Dale’s RV, reading; she had figured being in his presence could be her silent apology for snapping at him the way she did for it was Daryl she was mad and not him.

Ultimately, Glenn stepped in, politely greeting the two occupants. Then, she finally addressed Dale, “I came to return your book.”

“Oh, thank you,” the older male said and gave a apologetic smile. “Sorry if it wasn’t good. Didn’t exactly prepare my library for the end of the world.”

“Its okay,” Glenn shrugged, looking oddly at odds as he sat down across from Katherine with a deep sigh.

Dale and Katherine exchanged curious glances. Usually, the Korean was so upbeat or as upbeat as one could be these days.

“Something on your mind, Glenn?” inquired Dale with a quirked eyebrow.

Glenn pursed his lips pensively before speaking, “Dale, you know women, right?” Dale’s brow arched further. “And you’re a woman, Kat, so you know them, too, right?”

Katherine deadpanned. “…Noticed that, did you?”

“You know what I mean!”

“Not really, no.”

“Why don’t you tell us what you’re getting at, Glenn?” Dale said calmly.

“Okay,” he began slowly. “And I men, no offense or anything, Kat, but…are all the women in this group on their period or something?”

“What?” sputtered Dale, taken aback.

“…excuse me?” Katherine said dryly, deadpanning further.

“Well, I-I just mean that Maggie has been acting weird, Lori’s been acting weird, Andrea’s been acting weird… Like one minute, Maggie doesn’t like. Another, she wants to have sex with me. Then, she doesn’t like me again. I heard that when a buncha women get together and are around each other for a long time, their cycles line up. So…" He shrugged after his nervous rambling.

Once again, the other true exchanged glances.

“I’d advise keeping that to yourself.” suggested Dale.

Katherine added with a nod, “So would I. _Strongly._ ”

“I can’t think of anything else.”

“How about this? Why don’t we dissect all this?” Dale offered simply. “What makes you think Maggie wants to have sex with you?”

Soon, an almost complacent appearance came across the young man’s face as he gave a goofy smile. And that was all Dale and Katherine needed to figure out what his answer was.

Katherine actually laughed, playfully nudging Glenn in approval; everyone deserved at least one good lay these days. Dale, on the other hand, had opposing feelings. “Oh, son, no. That’s Hershel’s daughter. His _daughter_.“

“She’s twenty-two. She can make her own decisions.”

“That may be, but she is still the daughter of the man, who is kindly letting us stay here.” the bearded man pointed out sternly.

“He doesn’t know.”

“Good. Make sure it stays that way. What were you thinking?”

Glenn sighed deeply. “I was thinking that…I could die tomorrow and that I wanted to feel something other than fear.”

“Hmm,” Katherine mused idly. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Kat, you’re not helping,” scolded Dale. He turned back to Glenn. “You need to think more rationally about this, Glenn. We need this land.”

Apparently, that was not the advice Glenn had been hoping for as he shook his hatted head, rising to his feet. “You’re right. The book did suck.” With that, he left.

Dale sighed, pinching his nose. That was before he addressed Katherine slowly, “You’re not going to storm off, too, are you?”

She blinked up at him. “Uh…Maggie’s lovely and all, but…I ain’t sleepin’ with her.”

“No, no, no,” He shook his head. “I meant if I spoke to you about Daryl.”

And she frowned, eyes adverting to the opened book on the table in front of her. “…What’s there to talk about?” she whispered.

“The spat you two had earlier, maybe?”

“Ya heard that?”

“Kat, dear, I think _everyone_ heard that.”

Katherine’s frown worsened and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “Sorry ‘bout that. Our arguments can get kinda loud.”

“Do you two argue a lot?” Dale asked gently, yet curiously as he sat across from her. He had to trod carefully not wanting to anger her further nor across any boundaries he shouldn’t.

“No, actually,” she replied, honestly. “But when we do, we…say things we should never say or mean or we just ignore each other until we both apologize or one of us speaks to the other about nothin’ pertainin’ to what we fought about, which is usually the case ‘cuz generally we fight about the same damn thing.”

“And that is?”

“…Us.”

“Ah.”

So they were aware of how they cared about each other.

Katherine exhaled slowly, massaging her temple in frustration. She wasn’t entirely one to confide in others, but she needed to vent and she felt like Dale would be the most helpful and would possibly give her the best advice, he seemed so in tune with others, including her, shockingly enough.

Dale hesitantly asked, “Why is the subject of you two such a sensitive one?”

She shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Then again, it doesn’t matter why ‘cuz it can never happen, anyway.”

“Why?” Dale’s brows furrowed. “Because you two argued?”

“No, Dale,” Katherine shook her head, making a face. “Look around us. The world is ending, Dale. Nothing lasts forever, especially nowadays. A relationship, of any kind, would be ridiculous, illogical. Either one of us could die at any moment.”

“So?”

“So? _So?_ Whaddya mean _so?_ ”

“That’s exactly what I mean. I’m not telling you that you two should get married, but clearly, you two care a great deal about each other. It’d be a waste and a downright shame if one of you were to die without telling or at least showing each other that. Have you ever thought that that is maybe the reason why Daryl is so upset?”

That stumped Katherine, staring at the elderly man before her. 

Those words struck a cord within her and she was speechless. She had never thought of that, she had never thought that that would be Daryl’s potential reason, but then again, he had always seem put off by the prospect of them being a couple or at least crossing that line of being more than friends. She didn’t know what to think. She didn’t even know how to feel. Katherine had always, deep down, yearned for something more with Daryl, but that had been before the Geekcalypse. Things were different now. Getting too close could wind up in heartache. Not to mention, she still did not know how Daryl felt, especially now thanks to Dale’s logic.

Suddenly, though, Katherine’s muddled thoughts were cut odd by Scout loud and frantic barking, which was followed by Andrea shouting “Walker!” from the roof of the RV.

Dale and Katherine looked to one another fretfully, hearts dropping.


	12. Chapter: Eleven

** Chapter: Eleven **

_Fourth of July was, in a way, a big deal on the Sherwood family farm. It was a great spot to view the town’s fireworks. A bunch of people would come for the showing and for a BBQ. Workers would bring their families and Keith and Katherine would invite other friends from outside of the farm. Fourth of July was filled with music, food, fireworks, and happy people. However, her family’s Fourth of July party was not a party to Katherine, much to people’s dismay, especially to Keith’s, without the Dixon brothers, particularly Daryl._

_So when the siblings arrived, Merle making a grand—loud—entrance, Katherine’s night instantly brightened. The atmosphere immediately changed once the Dixons arrived, maybe not in a good way, but the blonde woman took full advantage of that._

_Merle was creating a ruckus, flirting with any of the pretty girls and women, clearly inebriated from how heavily he swayed, so—disgruntled—attention was on him. That being, Katherine dragged Daryl away, saving him some embarrassment to head to their usual special spot to watch the fireworks._

_The roof of her house._

_The two friends scrambled up to the high place through the sunroof of her bedroom, placing a blanket down on the shingles while, of course, bringing a small cooler of beer and a couple cartons of cigarettes. The feeling on the roof with just the two of them was a dramatic different than the one down below on the lawn where the crowd was. Both people were calm and at ease, idly chatting, enjoy each other’s presence and enjoying the fireworks that burst vibrantly when they did begin._

_“Looks like yer boyfriend is lookin’ fer ya,” Daryl pointed out as nonchalantly as possible. He was indicating to the man below, who was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome, roaming about the partygoers as if searching for something or someone._

_Katherine, after seeing whom the brunet was talking about, rolled her eyes. “Gavin is **not** my boyfriend, Daryl,” she rebuked, knocking back her beer. “We went out like, three times. He was kinda borin’. Not to mention, dumb as a fuckin’ rock.”_

_“Then, why d’ya go out wit’ ‘im three times?”_

_“’Cuz I was bored. And he was a decent enough of a kisser.”_

_Daryl deadpanned, ignoring the pang in his chest, though small, that he always got when they discussed the men she had been with. “Real classy. Sure Keith would be proud.”_

_“Oh, fuck you and fuck Keith. Despite what he thinks, he has no say on who I date. I do.”_

_“’Nd God knows ya certainly havva say. Gavin is numba… **what** outta how many guys ya have gun out wit’ this year?”_

_“Shut up!” Katherine lightly pushed him by his shoulder. “I’m thirty-years-old. I’m allowed to date as guys as I like. Besides,” She took a long drag of her cigarette. “At least **I** go on dates.”_

_“I go on dates.” Sort of. More like one night stands, really, but he did pay for a drink or two. “I went ta Joey’s bar wit’ Carrie cuppa weeks ‘go.”_

_She scoffed. “Yeah, ‘cuz she’s a **real** catch.”_

_“Wassit ta ya?” Daryl retorted, shooting her a look. “’Nd Merle set it up.”_

_“Oh, no wonder! I was gonna say, I thought ya had better taste than that. Then again, ya have your brother findin’ your dates.” the woman taunted, smirking._

_“Shuddap. Ya talk as if da guys ya bang are any betta.”_

_“Never said they were.”_

_“Then, why do ya go out wit’ ‘em?”_

_“What’s it to ya?” Katherine mimicked, turning to him. “Why do ya go out with the girls that you do?”_

_Daryl repeated, mirroring her tone, “Wassit ta ya?”_

_Neither had an answer or perhaps neither wanted to say._

_Silence fell, the only noise being the fireworks exploding in the skies. Then, softly, hesitantly, Katherine spoke, eyes focused on the bright colors that lit up above, “Dare-Bear?”_

_Daryl grumbled under his breath; Katherine knew what he was saying. He replied either way, “Yeah, wha’, Kit-Kat?”_

_“Have ya ever thought that maybe the reason why no one interests us long enough is…” She paused, biting her lip. “’Cuz of each other?” She felt too embarrassed and wary to meet his eye, trying to keep a calm enough composure._

_His brows creased at his temple, bemused, insides squirming for reasons he did not understand. “Whaddya mean?”_

_Inwardly, she almost winced, grimacing. Outwardly, Katherine took a deep breath before pivoting her body slightly on the blanket to face him. “What I mean is **this** …”_

_Before she could lose her nerve, Katherine cupped Daryl’s cheek with one hand to close her eyes and press her lips to his._

_At first, the redneck stiffened, as Katherine expected he would, but very slowly, his shoulders eased and responded. The kiss was chaste, barely a brush of each other’s mouths, but it made Katherine’s heart pound happily, joyously._

_Then, it ended as soon as it had begun…_

_With great reluctance, Daryl pulled away. “Kat, we…we can’t.” he breathed out._

_It was like a splash of icy cold water to Katherine. Her eyes snapped open to stare at him skeptically and disappointed. “Can’t? Whaddya mean we can’t?” she stammered, voice thick with emotion._

_Blue eyes avoided green ones. “…We jus’ **can’t**.”_

_Hurt was replaced with anger. How many times had he rejected her? How many times had she rejected him? How many times had they rejected each other? So, so many times, but this time felt different for Daryl had verbally rejected her and that hurt far worse than all those other times._

_Glaring, Katherine rose to her feet, putting out her cigarette. “Fine. Whatever. Fuck this. I’m goin’ down to the party.” ‘Maybe even to see Gavin.’, she added bitterly to herself as she climbed down the sunroof, not even sparing Daryl another glance._

_Then again, he didn’t go after her, let alone call out to her. Instead, biting down on his smoke, he cursed himself under his breath._

**XXX**

The so-called Walker turned out to actually be a very disheveled and injured Daryl, soaked in blood, which Andrea added to for she idiotically shot him, nicking the side of his head, as she was the one who had mistook him for the Walker originally. And at the sight of him unconscious being all but carried by Rick and Shane towards the house, Katherine didn’t know whether to cry or vomit.

She had seen Daryl injured before, but this…it was different. He had been shot, which Katherine irrationally chewed Andrea out for, and his side had been impaled by one of his arrows for he had been thrown off his horse. Not to mention, Walkers had also attacked him and all because he had found Sophia’s doll by the creek.

He could’ve _died._

That made Katherine feel a million and one emotions. She was angry that he had been so careless. She feared for him imagining how scared or at least how nervous he had been. She felt close to tears at the thought that she had almost lost him today, especially without the chance of making up for the cruel words they had exchanged that they had not meant. She had almost lost her best friend, a man who meant the world to her and all for a stupid dwell.

And now, she also understood what Daryl had felt—or assumed how he had felt—when he had returned injured yesterday.

Only problem was, she could not face him. She held no courage to apologize for she didn’t know if he’d want to talk to her and because she didn’t know if she didn’t know if she could handle seeing him bedridden, bandaged up, hurt and weak. It was an unsettling image.

Nonetheless, it was all Katherine could think about throughout dinner. The meal was incredibly and awkwardly quiet, the air thickly tense; Glenn had tried and failed to break it. Everyone seemed to be at odds with somebody, particularly Shane, Rick, and Hershel. So Katherine was left to her thoughts, which only became more focused on Daryl from the occasional looks Dale and Carol would give her, especially when Carol offered to bring the hunter dinner.

Eventually, Katherine couldn’t stand it any longer; it was eating away at her.

Gathering her courage, the waitress made her way slowly towards the bedroom Daryl was in, the same room she had been in previously. In tow behind her, limping and wagging, already warm and affectionate to her and the others, was Scout.

She paused at his door before wrapping her knuckles against it to announce her cautious entry. “Daryl?” she called out, swallowing thickly.

The tension in his broad shoulders was obvious at her voice as he pulled the blankets over his bandaged torso. He was trying to hide his past scars even though Katherine had seen them by accident long ago; he was ashamed of them still despite that. “Whaddya want?”

His tone made Katherine inwardly flinch, but she pressed on, stepping further into the room. “I…I think we need to talk.” she claimed before making a face when Scout jumped on the bed in front of Daryl to start licking his face. “No! Scout, baby, no!”

Quickly, the flaxen-haired female tried to scoop him up with her one good arm, sputtering apologies. However, with his usual frown, Daryl mumbled, “It’s fine. Let ‘im stay.”

Katherine was shocked, but complied and kept the puppy on the bed. Thankfully, Scout had simmered down and laid down beside the injured man, nestled close. Daryl even scratched behind the German Shepherd’s ears. His face was unreadable, but she could not help but admire. That was until he curtly spoke to her.

“Well? Ya said we gotta talk, so _talk,_ woman.”

She had to bite her tongue to repress a retort; she did not want to start another argument or they’d never get anywhere. As calmly as she could, sitting down in a chair at his bedside, she said, hands clenched tightly in her lap, “We owe each other apologies, but…I…I wanna be the first to apologize; I really owe it to ya. We both said some things today that was cruel and that we didn’t mean. I know…I know if things were different for ya, you’d be searchin’ day in and day out for Merle like ya are for Sophia, which is incredibly kind of ya.” She had to take a deep breath, staring down at her anxiously shaking hands. “And I-I understand why ya got so mad at me ‘cuz whatever ya felt, I felt, feel.

“I was terrified of losin’ ya, but…now ys havta understand how I felt yesterday. I wanna see that lil’ girl, a kid, who ain’t even mine, home, safe with her mother. I would and will do anything to make that happen. Carol deserves to have that, all these people do. Findin’ Scout was just an accident. I wouldn’t take it back for a second, but I understand how ya feel, I do. I wanna protect ya, too. That’s my job. I just…” She sighed, deflating; she felt like she wasn’t making any sense at all. 

“I’m sorry.”

When silence fell, heavy, Katherine shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He needed to say something; her nerves were becoming erratic.

Then, softly, almost inaudible, Daryl grumbled, “…’M sorry, too.”

Her head shot up and she looked to him, surprised. He was avoiding eye-contact and his weary face was neutral, but his eyes were completely sincere. That caused the woman to brighten.

“I know ya are and,” She tried testing the waters and a playful jest, “I can see that ya actually adore lil’ Scout.”

“Don’ push it, ya brat.” 

There was an upward twitch of his lips as he said this, though. That turned into a small chuckle when one escaped from Katherine, the air between them lightening.

Once she had calmed, though she had Dale’s words ringing in her head, Katherine decided it was getting late and Daryl needed his rest. She rose. “I’m gonna let ya get some rest, so ya can haul your ass outta this bed like I know ya wanna.”

He gave a small scoff in agreement, which became an embarrassed grumble when Katherine kissed his bandaged forehead, whispering “good night”. With that, she turned to leave without Scout for he seemed more than content with sleeping with Daryl. Except just as she had reached the door, her friend called her back, remembering something.

“ _Hmm?_ ”

“My jeans. There’s sumtin’ in a pocket fer ya.”

Katherine blinked, confused, but complied with a shrug.

The ruddy, washed out, and ripped jeans, along with his bloodstained shirt and wife-beater were laying over a chair at the room’s desk. Katherine searched each pocket until her fingertips brushed across something that almost felt like velvet. Her eyebrows creased.

She was extremely careful taking out the object for it felt so very delicate. As it turned out, Daryl’s gift was such: it had even become slightly crumpled from being stuffed in his jeans’ pocket.

A small gasp left her lips.

A Cherokee Rose.

“Cherokee Rose,” Daryl piped up, watching her back, gauging her reaction. “Ya remember da story, right?”

Of course she remembered. How could she forget the story of her favorite flower? Features softening into a warm, touched smile, she peered back over her slender shoulder through golden bangs. “I remember. Thank you, Dare-Bear.”

“Don’ call me dat, but…yer welcome, Kit-Kat.”

Her smile grew, making his do so.

“Now, get yer ass outta here so I can fuckin’ sleep.”

Katherine released a guffaw and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m goin’, I’m goin, ya ass.”

And she did, but not without sparing Daryl another tender look. Then, out she went.

Once outside his bedroom door, Katherine couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she gazed down at the beautiful white bloom cradled in her hand. She tucked the flower into her hair, behind her ear, and made her way out to tent to get some shuteye herself.


End file.
